Hetalia Ever After
by silverivy13
Summary: Set in the beautiful world of Aethila, princes meet their true loves, magic is real, happy endings exist, and everybody's favorite shipping gets to be together! Enjoy, read and review! -Rated T for violence and language. Boys love. Every story, probably. Yup.-
1. Antonerella

**A/N: Hello my dear readers and welcome to Hetalia Fairytales, where magic is real, same-sex marriage is legal, and all your favorite shippings get their happy endings! This story took me a grand total of about 19 hours to write. And not all in one day. This story will be updated pretty slowly. Thankfully, each new chapter is a new fairy tale, so... No cliff hangers! Yayz!**

**This is by far, my favorite shipping. Lets face it, Spamano is perfect. They were made for each other. So I poured my heart and soul into writing this, a beautiful take on Cinderella! With Spain! And Romano! Heck, let's even add Italy, Germany, Prussia and many more! The perfect Conderella-story for the Hetalia fan!**

**I really, really hope you all like it. Really. I worked really hard, so anything mean won't be tolerated. Please enjoy, read and review! you're you at the end of the story! XD**

* * *

Antonerella

"ANTONIO!" A loud voice yells from the other room. "DAMMNIT Antonio, get your lazy ass in here!"

"I'm coming!" A handsome dark-haired young man rushes down the hallway. "Stupid brother. Do it yourself for once in your life." He mutters as he steps into the room.

"What was that?" His younger brother steps toward him. "Did you say something?" Utter contempt is barely masked in his voice, an angry look plastered on his face.

"Why no, Lucas. Of course not,"

"Well good." His younger brother, clearly failing to notice the sarcasm dripping from his voice, moves on. "As you know, the royal ball is tonight. Bella needs to be looking her absolute best. After all, we have to count on someone to not be a failure and secure us a good position. You need to get her dress completely ready, lay out her accessories, do her hair, brush the horses, prepare the carriage, shine the carriage. And I want to see it gleam."

"Aye aye cap'n!" Antonio salutes the younger boy, earning another angry glower.

"See to it that it's done. You have 3 hours, or you'll be sorry." With that, the man turns and stalks off, his pointy blond hair bobbing up and down with every step. Seriously, how does he get his hair like that? Antonio thinks as he watches the retreating figure.

"Well, I best get out the dress after Bella comes in. One look at it, and she'll head for the hills," he mutters. "And I can't blame her. So would I." The house can hardly be called large, it's an enormous mansion, really. The bedroom was no different, a large king-sized bed covered in a royal blue comforter and adorned with gold and blue pillows had sat in the center, the surrounding area containing two lavish plush chairs and a large ornate walnut dresser. A large portrait of a smiling girl with shoulder-length golden blond hair and bright green eyes hangs on the wall. Leaving the bedroom, Antonio walks down the long hallway. The walls are painted in a rich dark cherry going to about two thirds of the way to the floor, where it's met by warm oak wood. The floors are the same soft chestnut brown, covered in lavish oriental rugs. The siblings former father had been a trader, and he had had a personally close friend in a Chinese man whose company made the rugs. Chandeliers of thick crystal hung from the ceilings, causing the bulbs of light to flicker and glisten, dappling the room in a warm glow. Entering a large kitchen with the same deep crimson and oak wood furnishings, a dark green and gold-flecked granite covering the surfaces, Antonio goes to the back door and sticks his head out the door. "Bella! It's time to come in! I have something for you!" A young girl runs over to him, eyes ablaze with curiosity.

"What is it? Is it churros? Did you make me churros, Antonio?!" Not giving him time to reply, she darts into the house, rushing down to her bedroom while yelling "Yay! Churros! I love churros!" Sighing, Antonio follows her down the hall. When he gets to her bedroom, he locks the door and hides the key in his pocket.

"I did not make you churros, mi hermana. Lo siento, but I must get you in this." He holds out a beautiful rich green ballgown, strands of pearls adorning the hem and sleeves, small thin straps forming an X to tie around her neck. Bella takes a few steps back, her eyes narrowing.

"DAMMNIT Antonio! You tricked me!"

"Lo siento. Please put the dress on Bella. You know Lucas will take it out on me if you don't." Grumbling, Bella grudgingly allows him to help her into the dress. "Tu eres muy bonita! You look great!"

"I don't like it."

"I let you wear trousers underneath it!"

"I. Don't. Like. It."

"Deal with it."

"Hmmph." Another hour is spent twisting Bella's hair into an elegant wave, combed onto one side, soft curls flowing down to her shoulders. Her hair was incredibly knotted from being outside and Antonio broke quite a few combs. After that, her makeup is added. Not much, just a bit of dark brow mascara and a pale green shadow to the eyes, making the emerald green pop, a soft pink to her lips. She needed no blush. However, this took longer than he expected, and he had to rush to complete the other tasks. Finally, after the coach was shined, he wobbled into the study on weary legs, falling onto the soft couch. He sighs.

"That was exhausting. No fun." He sighs. "I shouldn't stay here. Lucas has a bad temper. He gets angry when I'm on his mothers couch." He's about to get up when his cat, Roma, jumps up next to him. "Roma! I'm so happy to see you!" He reaches towards the cat and pulls the soft brown animal into his lap. The cat curls up and sleeps. "How do I get up now? Roma, I need you to move or I'll get... In trouble..." The exhausted boy has already fallen asleep, the small cat curled on his lap.

"BELLA!" A voice yells. "Come on! We have to go!" The frustrated girl walks purposefully slow down the stairs. "Quickly." He says angrily.

"Can't Antonio come?" She asks.

"No. That sewer rat is lucky he gets to stay in this house. Where is he anyway-" He breaks of as he passes the study as sees the boy asleep. On his couch. His late mother's couch. Where he was never allowed. Lucas begins to seethe. "What are you doing?" He whispers in a low voice, moving towards the sleeping man.

"Lucas-"

"Stay out of this Bella. I've told him a million times to stay off the couch and out of this room. He needs to learn his listen." Raising his foot, he brings it down hard on Antonio's stomach. Yowling, Roma runs from the room as Antonio is rudely awoken, coughing and trying to catch his breath, fiery pain spreading in his stomach. He looks up and his eyes meet Lucas's. Fear stretched across his face as he quickly jumps up from the couch.

"Lo ciento, Lucas! Fue un accidente!" Lucas doesn't respond, instead he smack Antonio. Hard. The boy cries out in pain, his cheek rddening from the slap. As he turns to face his brother, another swift kick to the stomach knocks him to the ground. He coughs, the pain drastically increasing, writhing on the floor holding his bruising stomach.

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER COME IN THIS ROOM! HOW DARE YOU?! THIS WAS MY MOTHER'S COUCH AND WORTH MORE THAN YOU WEIGHT IN GOLD AND YOU JUST SOIL IT?!" He kicks him again, this time knocking him into the coffee table, as Antonio cracks his head against it. Hearing the loud _THUNK_ and seeing the small trickle of red coming from Antonio's forehead, Bella blinks, as if coming out of trance, before rushing into the room and grabbing her brother.

"LUCAS! Enough! We're going to be late!" Lucas turns towards her and doesn't speak for a long time.

"...fine." He turns back to the boy on the floor. "Since you like this room so much..." He moves to the coffee table as picks it up, heaving it over, cracking it in two and causing one of the legs to break off. His siblings eyes widen as Lucas tears through the room, destroying everything in his wake, but leaving the couch untouched, before moving into the next room. "Why don't you spend the rest of the day cleaning it?" He hisses.

"Ay no! Lucas, please! Stop!"

"Why don't you make me." As Lucas rips the house to shreds, Antonio crumples to the floor as Bella rushes over to him.

"Are you okay Tony?"

"What do you think?" He responds. "Of course not. And even if I was, I soon won't be! He'll ruin everything I worked so hard on today and all the rest of it! Esto es terrible! Estúpido hermano idiota! What do I do now?" He moans, cursing his brother. "Can't you do something?" Bella just looks away, not wanting to incur her brother's wrath on herself. Antonio just glares at her before saying "Go get in the carriage."

"But-"

"Just go! It's not like you'll do much good staying in here. At least he'll leave faster." She doesn't say anything, just moves out the door. A few minutes later, Lucas appears again.

"Where's Bella."

"She's waiting for you in the carriage." He mumbles.

"We are leaving. This house had better be spotless by the time I get back. Spotless" He walks out the door, slamming it hard behind him. Antonio watches the carriage drive off down the road before turning back to the house. As he walks through, his face gets sadder and sadder.

"He wrecked the whole house. Not a single room is clean. Yo nunca voy a limpiar todo el tiempo. Esto es imposible! Stupid asshole! That damn brother is so ungrateful! This isn't fair, dammnit! Stupid father! Why did you have to remarry? Why do I have to clean? Why am I treated unfairly? ¿Por qué es tan cruel? ¿Por qué tuviste que morir, papá? ¿Por qué es así? ¿POR QUÉ YO?" He's crying now, hot tears running down his face, making his reddened cheek sting and mixing with the blood. Frustrated that he was crying, he goes to rub at his eyes when he hears a voice.

"I'm not quite sure why, old chap. Life is unfair that way." Antonio slowly turns around to see a floating blonde man hovering in the destroyed study. The man's green eyes rest on him in a curious stare, the white yoga he wears almost too short. Almost. He has winged sandals on his feet, a halo above his unkempt dark blonde locks and large white wings spreading from his back. He holds a small wand with a golden star at the tip of it in his hand. Antonio's green eyes widen in shock and he yells.

"QUIEN DIABLOS ES USTED?!"

"AH BLOODY HELL! Don't yell at me, you'll make me go deaf! I'm Arthur, the Britannia Angel! I'm here to help you!"

"Help me? Why?"

"You're destined for greatness, old chap! I'm simply here to put you on the right path! You're going to the palace!" Antonio sighs.

"No I'm not. I need to get started on the cleaning or I'll never finish before Lucas gets home. I want to eat tomorrow, thank you. I must've hit my head too hard..." He goes to walk away from the strange floating man.

"Now hold up! I am must assuredly real, you wanker! I'll prove it!" With a snap of his fingers, sparks fly out, surrounding the room and spreading through the house. As the rooms glow brightly, the strange magic begins to work. The broken furniture and ruined walls fix themselves. The holes and stains on the couches and chairs disappear. The ruined paintings and broken doorknobs repair. Antonio watches all this either wide eyes, unbelieving if he hadn't seen it himself. He turns back to the man. "Now do you believe me?" Arthur has a smug look on his face.

"Realmente eres la magia ... I believe you."

"Magnificent! Then you'll go!"

"Hold on, I can't go like this! I look like shit! I won't exactly make a good impression." Antonio wasn't really interested in going to te ball, but he figured that since he didn't really have a choice, he might as well meet some royal ladies and have a nice night for once.

"Hmm, yes you're right. Now I do apologize if I mess this up, I've never been much good at transformation magic, but I'll do my best. HOATA!" A flash of light bursts from the wand and engulfs the startled young man. He can feel his broken skin on his forehead healing, the bruises and slap marks fading away. He also feels his hair growing, falling down to his back. He raises his eyebrows as the clothes around him begin to change as well. His tattered white shirt changes to a deep emerald green bodice, long sleeves which change ito a soft mint green see through chiffon at his elbows, a mint green ribon lacing up the bodice. The deep green bodice flows onto two side, revealing a mint green skirt flowing around Antonio's legs. Small (too small) glass slippers form around his feet with a greenish tint. Silver and emerald jewels adorn his neck and wrists and a mint green band holds his curly dark brown hair off his face. He looks beautiful- and like a girl, even though he's still biologically a boy.

"AY DIOS MIO, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HAS HECHO A MÍ? I'm not going to a ball looking like this! How do I pick up girls?!"

"No time for that, old chap! And you should be thanking me! The coach is waiting!"

"The coach?" Arthur pushes him out the door, and his mouth drops open when he sees a large white coach with ornate golden designs, plush seats of royal purple in the inside, 4 brilliant white stallions ready to go. A man sits on the seat, a small hat on top of the young man's fluffy light brown hair, sparkling yellow eyes peering at him curiously. "Wait... Yellow?" The young man smiles and rushes over, hugging him.

"Antonio! It's me! Roma!"

"ROMA?!"

"Yup! Arthur said he'd give me fish if I did this, and I love fish it's just yummy all the juicy flesh and delicious oceans taste oh it's the best kind of meat but Veni disagrees with me oh Veni is my friend we hang out all the time it's really fun he says that-"

"Ok, ok! Be quiet!" Antonio has started to get a slight headache. Still almost surprised he's not dreaming. "Someone pinch me... OW! What the heck Roma?!"

"You said to pinch you! Don't hurt me, please don't hurt me!"

"I'm not gonna hurt you." With a heavy sigh, he climbs in the coach. "Come on, it's time to go. I can't believe I'm doing this..."

"Wonderful! Have a magnificent time!" Arthur says. "Get there safely! And one last thing, this spell only lasts until midnight. Be home before then because everything will go back to normal. Except the house. Consider it a... Parting gift. Now I need to get going. He's waiting for me!"

"He?" Arthur just winks and disappears. The carriage is off, jerking down the road, Antonio holding on for dear life. "SLOW DOWN ROMA!"

"Nyahahahahahahahaha!"

...

"Man... I really don't belong here." He's standing at the castle, the two giant doors wide open, people on lavish gowns and crisp suits stroll past him as if it's the most natural thing.

"Are you going in?" A voice echoes behind him. He turns to see a tall blond man standing behind him, his hair slicked back. He wears a black suit with a light blue tie the exact color of his eyes.

"Ah, lo siento. Yes I am."

"It's no problem." The man responds. "First party?"

"Yes, it's..." His voice trails off.

"It's a bit extreme? Not used to it?"

"Exactly!" The man chuckles.

"I remember my first ball as vell. I was very nervous. Couldn't stop shaking, until I met Feli."

"Feli?"

"Feliciano. Feliciano Vargas." Antonio's eyes widen.

"The prince?!"

"Yes, ze prince. I'm his boyfriend, Ludwig. It's nice to meet you, my lady." He bows low.

"Ah, th-thank you. Likewise." He's about to bow but remembering he looks like a girl, he does an awkward curtsy.

"Shall ve go in?"

"I-I'll see you in a minute. I'm just... Taking it all in I suppose."

"Of course. I vill introduce you to Feliciano vhen you come in, I believe he vill like you." Smiling, Ludwig walls into the castle and Antonio is left staring after him. His gaze travels up the hall and he lets out another sigh. After deciding he wouldn't stay for very long, just talk to a few people, he takes a deep breath and starts to walk into the castle before stumbling.

"Damn shoes..." He continues to walk. He was gonna damn well enjoy this night! After all, he deserved it! He reaches the top of the staircase and is about halfway down when he stumbles... And stars to fall forward down the stairs. _Shit, shit, shit!_ _I'm gonna fall!_

...

"Come on fratello, you have to at least try to enjoy the party!" The two princes stand side by side, gazing out at the partygoers. The one speaking has a lighter shade of brown hair, his chestnut brown eyes wide in distress. The taller one with the darker hair growls and frowns at his little brother.

"Why should I? I don't care for people!"

"But you're the next King!"

"I don't wanna be!"

"Well you have to! You're older, and smarter and you know more about the kingdom! Plus I'm moving out to live with Ludwig soon!"

"That scary tall guy? You could do better!"

"Don't talk about Ludwig that way!"

"Talk about me in vhat vay?" The two brothers turn to see the serious German walking towards them.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano throws his arms around the taller man. "I missed you!"

"Ve just saw each other 3 days ago!"

"But that's too long!" Lovino rolls his eyes and turns to look at the guests, disgusted at their attempts at flirting. _Still, they make a good pair. _HIs gaze drifts to the staircase, observing the partygoers in their fancy gowns and suits. His eyes lift to the top of the stairs and rests on a pretty girl with dark brown hair in an elegant emerald green dress. He moves a few steps forward, finding himself drawn to the girl at the top of the stairs. Then as she descends, he notices as her steps falter, and sees her wobbling midway down the marble staircase. _She's going to fall! _He starts running towards her, his brother and Ludwig noticing this.

"Where are you going, Lovino?" Ludwig says, his gaze following the young man as he runs, noticing him moving towards the stairs and he sees the girl as well. "Ah! Oh no!" He starts to run after Lovino, Feliciano letting out an indignant cry as he follows quickly.

"What's wrong?!"

"See that girl on the stairs?" Feliciano looks.

"Oh no! She's falling!" Meanwhile, Lovino is pushing his way through the crowd, eyes fixed on the girl as she wobbles. Her feet slip down the stairs as she pitches forward, getting airborne, a look of fear on her face. The entire crowd is staring now, heads turned at the sound of the girl's frightened cry. Lovino speeds up, racing through the people to reach the girl.

….

_Shit, shit shit! Not good!_ Antonio waves his arms wildly, trying to regain his balance. However, his flailing just knocks him off balance even further, and when his feet finally leave the ground, he's flying forward. He can't help but utter a helpless cry as he falls down the stairs, the hard marble floor nearing closer and closer. _This sucks! I shouldn't have come to this stupid dance!_ He squeezes his eyes shut, not wanting to see the ground rushing up towards him. However, when he finally stops falling, he isn't hurt. In fact, he landed on something quite soft, not quite what he was expecting. He opens his eyes and looks around, blushing when he sees everyone staring at him, then realizing his foolish he must've looked and his face grows even redder. His eyes snap to the front of the crowd when he notices two figures pushing their way towards him. When so,etching moves beneath him, however, he quickly realizes why he isn't hurt.

"Would you kindly GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" A young man is underneath him, his dark brown messy, hazel eyes flashing. Antonio's face turns even redder as he moves to scramble off the boy. The two people have reached them both now, the shorter brunette helping up his brother and the blond helping Antonio.

"L-Lo siento! I'm very sorry; it was an accident! Are you okay? You're not hurt or anything? Oh man, I'm really sorry!" The man he knocked down watches him for a moment before responding.

"Whatever. It's fine. I...I'm glad you're okay." He mumbles, voice barely audible, a light blush creeping across his face.

"Aw, you're so sweet, fratello! Are you sure you're alright, miss?" The shorter brunette smiles at him.

"Ye-" Antonio breaks off when he notices that everyone is still staring, and he self-consciously looks down at his feet, embarrassed at making a scene. The three men quickly realize what's wrong. The dark-haired brunette pulls Antonio closer to him while the blonde and short one tell the band to go back to playing.

"Come on, everyone! It's not that interesting! She just fell! Don't stare at her!"

"Go back to dancing." The blonde man says gruffly. The people quickly turn away and go back to their own business, not wanting to piss the big man off. The two turn back to the others and Antonio gets his first good look at the other two people. Eyes widen with recognition when he sees the blonde.

"Ludwig!"

"Ah! It's you!"

"Eh? You two know each other Luddy?"

"I met her outside ze castle. She's ze one I vas talking about."

"I see! You're right, she's very pretty! Although a bit flat..." His brother punches him in the arm.

"Idiota! Don't say that!"

"Waaaahhhhh, I'm sorry fratello! Please don't hit me!" He wails.

"Ok, ok, shut up!"

"Feli, you must vork on your manners."

"Sorry Ludwig."

"...Um…" Three heads swivel to look at Antonio. "Who…?" His voice trails off. The shorter brunette claps his hands.

"That's right! I haven't introduced myself! I'm Feliciano, but you may just call me Feli! Any friend of Luddy's is a friend of mine! Second oldest son of the King and Queen at you service! Pleased to meet you my lady." He bows, taking Antonio's hand and brushing it against his lips, and winking at him. Antonio feels his cheeks heating up. Wait, if this is Feliciano… Then he must be… He turns to look at the darker brunette, ho steps forward.

"And I am Lovino Vargas, the crown prince of Italia. It is truly a pleasure, my lady." He bows even lower than Feliciano. Antonio freaks.

"HOLY SHIT! I FELL ON THE PRINCE! I AM SO SO SO SORRY, PLEASE DON'T HAVE ME EXECUTED! SOY DEMASIADO JOVEN PARA MORIR!" The three men around him are shocked at this outburst, and Lovino quickly grabs Antonio's shoulders. "LO CIENTO! NO ME HAGAS DAÑO! POR FAVOR!" _So she's Spanish?_ Lovino wonders. _Well then…_

"OI! CÁLMATE! NO VOY A HACERTE

"RELÁJESE! Fue un accidente, lo entiendo!"

"...You speak Spanish?" Antonio asks

"It's not that different from Italian, so I did. What's up with you? I never said I'd hurt you. I wouldn't do that." Antonio is a bit calmer now, and he looks around. Everyone is staring. Again. Crap.

"Um... Sorry?" Three gazes meet his and he can feel his face heating up for the millionth time. "Heheheh... Just kidding?"

"...kidding?" Lovino sighs and grabs his wrist, pulling Antonio along, away from the ballroom and into a small private room that's secluded from the dance hall, with Ludwig and Feliciano close behind. When they're all inside, he shuts the door and turns to face Antonio. "What do you mean, kidding." He hisses. "You were extremely overreacting and you're telling me it was just to cause a scene and gain attention?" He glares, amber eyes flashing.

"...no. Lo ciento."

"Stop apologizing!" Ludwig exclaims.

"Sí, you haven't done anything wrong!" Feliciano adds. Antonio looks at them for a while before turning back to Lovino.

"...When I was very young, my mother died. My father remarried about a year after that to a woman with two kids, a son and a daughter. Things were okay for a while, but then my father died in an accident overseas. It was then that I was starting to get treated unfairly at my house. I was made to do all the cooking and cleaning, with no privileges and basically no rights. But then when my sibling's mother died…" Antonio trails off and takes a deep breath before starting again. "Her son, he's older than me by about three years, he has… anger management issues with me. He blames me for his mom's death, although I don't really know why. Life got a lot harder after that, and although I'm used to being beaten and stuff by him, I'm still kinda sensitive about it. Sorry." He realizes the three men are all staring wide-eyed at him.

"He beats you?!"

"Vhat KIND of stuff?!" _Shit, I forgot I look like a girl. How am I even passing as one anyway? Oh whatever._

"It's really not that bad, I mean we fight like siblings! Play fights! It's not a big deal. Okay?" The others share uneasy glances before nodding their agreement. He breaks into a smile of relief, the first one of the night. "Gracias!" Just then he sees a hand extended towards him. Following it, his eyes meet Lovino's, who quickly turns away, a deep shade of scarlet, but leaves his hand.

"Since, uh, you've calmed down, um, I was wondering if maybe, um, well, y-you'd..." His voice trails off and he can't finish the sentence.

"Wow, Lovi! Are you asking someone to dance? This is the first time! I'm so proud of you!" Ludwig grabs Feliciano's arm and pulls him out of the room before he can do anymore damage to the already embarrassed Italian.

"We'll be in ze hall." He nods at Lovino before dragging Feliciano with him. Antonio watches them go, but his eyes snap back to Lovino when the prince makes a soft grunt. He notices the hand is still extended.

"Ah! Um, I'd be honored, it's just..." Lovino's hand drops to his side, a dejected look on his face.

"Of course. Sorry for being so... Bold." He looks so much like a puppy who got its bone taken away that Antonio can't help but laugh. Between giggles, he manages to reply to the flustered prince.

"No, no! I'd love to dance with you! That is, if you don't mind the height difference." Antonio is about an inch taller than the prince, plus his three inch heels make it a rather large height difference. The prince blushes as he realizes how embarrassing that would look.

"You're taller than me, you know."

"Yeah I kinda figured that out."

"I'll be leading."

"You're the prince, of course you would."

"It'll look strange."

"That's to be expected."

"People will be staring at you. Won't it be embarrassing for you to dance with a shorter man?"

"Won't it be embarrassing for you to dance with a flat chest like me?" The two stare at each other for a moment and then smile, both breaking into light laughter. Lovino wraps his arm around Antonio's waist and Antonio places his hand on Lovino's shoulder. They take each other's hands and begin to twirl around the ballroom. It's awkward, as one might expect. Antonio steps on Lovino's feet a few times, but it doesn't hurt. And people stare but that doesn't really matter. The song switches to a soft slow waltz and the other couples move aside for the dancing couple, taking center stage. Ludwig and Feliciano watch the two dance and talk and laugh.

"Ve~ Fratello looks so happy!"

"Ja. Zhey make a cute pair."

"This is wonderful! I'm so happy for Lovi! He's finally found a girl to be the Queen!"

"Zhat's moving a bit fast, Feli."

"But it's true love! Can't you tell? They're like we were." He turns and smiles warmly at the blonde man, who flushes a deep shade of red. "You're the only one for me, Luddy. Ti amo."

"Und you are the one for me Feli. Ich liebe dich." The two grab hands and waltz onto the floor along with Lovino and Antonio. Other couples flow into the center and the waltz speeds up, song after song of elegant classical music plays. Noticing Antonio's tired face, Lovino tightens his grip and begins to lead Antonio away from the dancing.

"You alright?" he asks, as the two start to move towards a distant doorway at the end of the hall.

"Sí, I'm not used to dancing and the glass heels hurt my feet. I don't normally wear heels, I prefer boots." Lovino raises an eyebrow at this. Antonio remembers he's supposed to be a girl. "U-Um, I mean-"

"No, it's fine. I understand. They don't look very comfortable, I agree. Good thing I'm a guy."

"Haha… Yeah… Where are we going?"

"Well, since you're tired, I figured I'd show you my favorite place in the castle."

"...It's not the bedroom is it?" Lovino's face immediately turns a bright red.

"N-No, certo che no! Come hai potuto pareggiare-?! Voglio dire- Io non sono- Questo non é-" Antonio starts to laugh, a wide smile on his face.

"Lovino, calm down! I was only kidding! But… ¡Qué lindo! Lovino, tu eres demasiado lindo! You look like a tomato!"

"Well who's bastard fault is that?!"

"Mine, mine! Tan lindo!"

"It's not the bedroom!" Lovino says, no other words springing to mind.

"I get it!" The two have reached the doorway now, and Lovino leads Antonio down a long corridor and through a pair of large double doors in an out-of-the-way place. As they step through, Antonio gasps. A smooth stone walkway leads into a beautiful flower garden, roses and ivy climbing up the castle walls. Fields of daffodils, bluebonnets and daisies group under large cherry trees, each in full bloom in the fresh springtime, a soft wind swirling the soft pink petals and letting the aroma hang in the air. Apple and pear trees are a bit further away, and as the two walk down the path, irises, sunflowers, roses, violets and every flower imaginable clings to the walkway, swaying and dancing in the breeze. A fountain appears from around a dogwood bush. a beautiful mosaic glass statue of a wolf howling at the moon carefully plastered on the wall behind it. On top of the fountain is-

"Carnations! These are my favorite flower! Oh it's beautiful, Lovino! Es muy, muy, hermosa! Thank you so much for showing me! He rushes over to the fountain, eyes staring at the wide bouquet of vivid pink blossoms. Antonio steps onto the ledge of the fountain to get a better look, bouncing up onto the slick stone wall.

"Are you are that's a good idea?" Lovino asks. "What if you fall?"

"Nah! I'll be fine!" He leans in, smelling the magenta flowers. "Mmmm! Delicious! Carnations really are the best! Now, if you're so worried, I'll get down." He turns and moves to step down, not bothering to lift his skirt, which is now wet around the edges from the water droplets that littered the fountain's edge, when a loud voice startles him.

"Vell there's something you don't see everyday! A non-priss!" Antonio lets out a yelp, and then another as his foot slips from under him, the surprise throwing him off balance. He starts to fall backwards into the fountain.

"H-Hey!" Lovino cries out, lunging forward, grabbing Antonio's outstretched hands. He then proceeds to throw all his weight backwards, pulling Antonio away from the fountain- and directly on top of Lovino, himself. "Ack!" The prince cries out as he lands on the ground, Antonio on top of him. The boy who had spoken started to laugh, delighting in the other's surprise. Antonio quickly scrambles off of of Lovino, blushing madly and also angry.

"Hey! No es genial! ¿Quién te crees que eres?" A man stands above him and Lovino, tall, with short spiky white hair. His red eyes are narrowed in a glowering squint, a wide smirk on his face. Lovino gets to his feet.

"That's Sir Gilbert Beilschmidt, from Suprasi. He is here because-"

"Vere ze party goes, so do I! Kesesesese! You're an unfamiliar face. Who are you?"

"Stop being so rude, Gilbert! This is..." His voice trails off. "A-Actually, I... Don't know her name."

"Vay?!" Gilbert crows. "You don't know?! My, my, vat a player! Vat is your name, fair lady?" He bows low, giggling the whole time.

"Uh, um, i-it's An... To... Ner..." _Shit shit, say something girly, say something girly! _"...ella." The two give him funny looks.

"...Antonerella?"

"Yes." He says definitively, mostly just verifying it himself. "Antonerella. But most people call me Tony."

"That's a very... Unique name." Lovino says. "Tony then. Are you alright, Tony?"

"Yeah, I'm fine! Although I'd be better if a certain jerk hadn't scared me out of my skin!"

"Hey it ain't my fault, you two were off romancing and too busy to notice me!"

"Did someone say amour?" A man appears from around the dogwood bush, long blond hair tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck, blue eyes flashing, a gorgeous white suit with a single red rose pinned on his lapel. Antonio has started getting tired of all these new faces.

"No." Lovino seethes. "No one said amour. Now will you kindly take Gilbert and LEAVE?!"

"Why Lovi! I'm hurt! Will you not introduce the lovely moi to this gorgeous lady? A bit flat though..."

"Shut up!" Lovino punches the man hard. In the face. And somehow, the man manages to perform a dramatic slow fall to the ground, moving at half the speed of a normal human, still managing to look drop-dead gorgeous, tears in his eyes, as he hits the ground. _Dafuq... How did he manage to have roses around him and sparkle?_ Lovino sighs and turns to Antonio as Gilbert helps the man up. "This is King Francis Bonnefoy of Frecan."

"_HE'S A KING?_!"

"Oui, mademoiselle, I am. I believe you will look much better at my side than this awkward prince. Come, let us create amour." Another punch to the face. "ARE YOU TRYING TO BREAK MY NOSE?!" He cries, just as two more people arrive.

"Lovino!" Feliciano yells as he runs to his brother. "Fratello, don't hit people! Especially not kings!"

"Bruder! Stop bothering people!"

"'Bruder'?" Antonio asks.

"Ja. It is unfortunate but zis man is mein bruder."

"You two look nothing alike."

"Ludwig is adopted."

"That explains it."

"Ah! Are you alright?!" Feliciano cries. "Your pretty dress is all wet and crumpled!"

"Gilbert startled me and I almost fell in the fountain."

"GILBERT!" Ludwig roars.

"Whoa whoa calm down! I said I was sorry!"

"No you didn't."

"Didn't I?"

"No!"

"Vell then. I, the incredibly AWESOME Gilbert, apologize!" Ludwig smacks the back of his head. "Ve-est! Not cool man!" Antonio laughs. However, the clock begins to ring. The group looks at the tall clock tower.

"Is it that late already?" Feliciano wonders. Antonio pales, remembering Arthur's words.

"How late is it?" He asks.

"Vell the clock only chimes at midnight."

"MIDNIGHT?! AY DIOS MÍO!" He turns and quickly runs from the garden, ignoring the voices yelling after him.

"Tony! Where are you going?!" Lovino is chasing after him. Antonio darts down the hallway and into the ballroom, pushing through the shocked aristocrats. His dress is starting to fall apart, long strands of fabric falling off and disappearing into dust, his hair growing shorter, back to its original length. He steals a glance back at Lovino and his heart nearly breaks. The boy looks as though his puppy just died, hurt and sorrow on his face. Antonio feels his heart speed up. _What? Why is my heart beating like this? Why do I feel so awful? I like girls! And anyway, even if I did like guys, he's a prince and I'm... Well, I'm me. It never would've worked. Never. So then why do I feel so terrible? This isn't good..._ Antonio continues to run through the crowd, making a point to avoid looking back at Lovino, who by now is screaming for him to stop. But Antonio can't. Because now, his dress is a mess of rags and streamers of rich green fabric. He shoves through the nobles, not caring about the dirty looks they give him, however there is one noble in particular, one with spiky blond hair and narrow green eyes, that he gets a certain delight out of smacking into. The dress is in ruins, gaping holes and ribbons cover the once-beautiful fabric, strands of pearls clinking on the marble floor, a trail of ruined finery in his wake. As he rushes out of the castle, he reaches the steps. A bit nervous about the shoes, he starts carefully down the step, but Lovino's cry of 'ANTONERELLA!' startles Antonio, and he slips, letting out a surprised yelp as he falls down the remainder of the stairs, one of his shoes getting knocked off his feet in the process. He smacks into the ground hard, palms stinging and whole body aching as the jolt rattles him, but he forces himself to his feet and continues to run. Lovino darts out of the ballroom and sees Antonio fleeing into darkness, the dress almost all gone now.

"No! Tony! Antonerella! Please! Come back! Whatever I did, I'm sorry! Lo ciento! Vuelve, por favor! Tú eres hermosa y increíble y amable! I'll never meet anyone like you again! PLEASE! VUELVE! POR FAVOR, VUELVE!" The handsome prince is panting, breathless from his run. Tears well in his eyes as he realizes she's not coming back. "Vi prego di tornare..." He whispers, falling to his knees as Ludwig, Feliciano, Gilbert and Francis run out to him. "She's gone." He says to them. "Gone. All she left was her shoe." He holds up the sparkling glass slipper Antonio had worn. "Gone." He repeats. The tears finally come, and his shoulders shake as he kneels on the ground, clutching the slipper. His friends consolations can't stop the teardrops. And far away, at a large house of a noble family, the tears are mutual.

….

The days following the ball were hell for both Antonio and Lovino.

When Lucas and Bella had finally arrived home, Lucas was fuming about 'some strange flat-chested girl' who had shoved him into the duchess of Ralebus. The duchess did not like this, especially considering she was desperately trying to court the prince of Surias. She had attacked Lucas, screeching and yelling, until the guards had to forcibly 'escort' her from the castle. He had angrily taken out his rage on Antonio, claiming that he looked a lot like the girl. Which he did, considering he was the girl. But he wasn't about to admit that. Antonio had put up no fight, preferring to think about Lovino instead. In short, Antonio had not gotten away scot-free. He was covered with black-and-blue splotches and a fresh cut across his forehead that was taking a particularly long time to heal. It was a while later that he had realized he still had the other glass slipper. _So it didn't disappear? Must be because I don't have the other. Great_. He hadn't had the heart to throw it away, so he kept it with him. He had quietly and unhappily slipped back into his old life, before the fairy-angel thing, before the dress, before the ball. Before Lovino. Oh, how he missed Lovino, longed for him to come find him._ But that's impossible_, he would think. _He thought I was a girl. there's no way he'd accept me now. And I didn't even tell him where I live. The palace is over an hour away. It's just not possible._ But he couldn't stop himself from thinking of him, those beautiful light green eyes and how they lit up when Antonio had called him cute, that mysterious hair curl that both brothers had, that soft dark brown hair, the red blush that would cover his face when he got embarrassed. And when Antonio was alone, he'd cry. About the loss of his happy family all those years ago. About his horrible younger brother. About the work. About losing his love.

Lovino had been despondent in the weeks following Antonio's disappearance. He would stay in his room all day, not bothering to open his curtains. He refused to come out to eat, refused to sleep, refused to do princely duties. His friends were worried.

"What should we do?' Feliciano asks one day. "Fratello has been like this since that girl disappeared. it's not like we haven't tried looking for her, but…"

"Ja, she does not live in the capital." Ludwig says.

"Zat doesn't mean she's not here somevere." Gilbert adds. "I say ve look for her! Use ze shoe!"

"How would we do that, mon ami? I am sure many girls have the same size feet as her."

"Maybe, but zey don't all look like her! Not too many girls have dark brown hair and green eyes! Ve could at least narrow it down."

"How odd. You're thinking sensibly for a change." Ludwig nods in admiration at his brother.

"I have a brain, y'know! I just don't use it much…"

"Then it's settled!" Feliciano says. "We leave right now!"

And so began what later became known as the Great Search. They were able to convince Lovino to come out of his room to join in. The search spanned the entire country, covering every city, town and house the caravan passed. Days turned into weeks. It was a big country, but news travelled fast. Every girl was eager to try to meet the prince, however every hair-brained scheme to get his affections was foiled by the ever-attentive Ludwig. Eventually, word even reached the large house on the outskirts of the country that the prince was coming. However, the word didn't actually get there until the prince was already practically on their doorstep.

"ANTONIO!" Lucas roars. "GET DOWN HERE!" Antonio hurries down the stairs.

"What now, Lucas?" The younger boy wears a tihin smirk on his lips.

"I have… A special job for you… In the attic." He motions for Antonio to follow him as he walks up the stairs. A curious look on his face, Antonio follows him. The two climb the large flights of stairs until they reach the top. Lucas walks down the thin hallway and opened the door to the storage. "In here. I have something for you to do." To say Antonio was suspicious was an understatement, but rather than risk the younger boy's wrath, he obliges, walking into the room. He jumps when the door suddenly slams shut.

"LUCAS?!" He yells in surprise, turning to say the heavy wooden door shut behind him. Grabbing the handle, he desperately tries to open it up, but to no avail. "Lucas, what are you doing?!"

"Prince Lovino and his entourage and brother will be here any minute and I will NOT be embarrassed by some scrawny useless half-brother!"

"The… Prince?" He says hoarsely. "he's coming…? _Here_…?!"

"That's what I just said! Stay here until they leave!"

"What?! No! Lucas! You can't leave me here! Let me out! The Prince- I need to see him! Please! Lucas! LUCAS! LET ME PUT, DAMMNIT YOU SICK BASTARD! LUCAS! LUCAS!" But the other boy is too far away to hear him, already descending the staircase to the first floor. "Shit!' Antonio curses, rushing to the window at the back of the attic, in time to see a carriage pull up in front of the house, and four men get out. That's "GILBERT! FRANCIS! LUDWIG! FELICIANO! CAN YOU GUYS HEAR ME?!" The men don't look up, hearing nothing. "No!" He cries. "How?! I have to get to him! I have to! It's my only chance, I have to!" He moves to the other side of the room, braces himself, and slams against the door. The shock of the collision rattles him, leaving him stumbling back. "One more time" he says gasping. Again and again he tries until even barely touching the door hurts. "I can't let it end like this… I just can't!"

…

"You guys go in!"

"But Lovi-"

"No! I don't wanna hear it Feli! We're going back after this. I'm done with this wild goose-chase. It was a bad idea from the start. Now go in there and tell me whether this trip was for something or not." Sighing, the four other sin the carriage get out and go to the door. Before they can even knock, the door opens to reveal the smiling face of Lucas.

"Hello! Please come in, sirs! I will fetch my sister right away!" he says bowing deeply before running upstairs. The men, a bit bewildered, wander into the parlor.

"So he has a sister?"

"Just one, though. And this boy looks nothing like Antonerella. I don't think we'll find her here."

"And if we do?" Gilbert asks, leaning towards Francis. "I'll bet you $500 zat she's here!"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because gambling is fun. Do you accept or not?

"You're on!" Francis and Gilbert shake hands as Lucas returns, pulling Bella by the wrist. Three hearts plummet and one soars as Gilbert realizes he just made $5,000. Sighing, Feliciano stepped forward.

"Will you please put this on, my lady?" He asks.

"No I will not!"

"Huh?" Five voices speak s one.

"I didn't dance with no prince! I danced with no noe! I just ate food the whole night! Dancing is for prissies, and I'm not like that. I will not marry a prince, I'll marry who I want!" Four faces are stunned while one just chuckles.

"I like your spunk, mademoiselle. You must allow me to take you to dinner one night." Francis takes the girl's hand, kissing it as he bows. Bella giggles.

"If it's dinner, and you'll pay, sure!" Just then the group is interrupted by a loud noise outside.

…

Antonio watches as the four men enter the house. He screams for help, but no one hears him from the top floor. Sighing, he turns to the window.

"I'm not about to throw away my second chance. I want to see him. And if he rejects me because I'm a dude… I can accept that. If you can't find a door…" He says moving to the window and gripping it's frame tightly in his hands. "...you make one." Grunting, he pulled at the frame. His muscles bulge, stress clear on his face as he yanks and tugs at the window, until finally… pop! The entire window, frame, glass and all, pulls off the wall, sending Antonio flying backwards, as he yelps, landing on his butt. Getting up and rubbing his new bruise, he moves to the window and peers down.

"Oh boy… That's further than I thought." Antonio stares at the long drop to the ground, wincing.

…..

Meanwhile, Lovino heard the loud noise from the attic and is staring through the carriage window at the attic. He sees a face peer through the window and his eyes widen.

"..._Antonerella_? But…. that's a guy. What are they...?"

…..

Antonio stares at the long drop down. He swallows, before stepping back.

"I have to do this. I don't care if I hurt myself. It's not… that far. Just try to land on your feet. Think about cats, think about cats, think about cats." He repeats the mantra over and over, as he puts a foot on the ledge.

…..

"They're jumping?!" Lovino cries, eyes wide. He darts out of the carriage and towards the descending person.

…..

"OHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT!" Antonio cries as he plummets towards the ground, rushing up towards him. "BADIDEABADIDEABADIDEABADIDEA!" He squeezes his eyes shut, bracing himself for the inevitable impact… Only to find himself land on something soft. A grunt is heard from beneath him. Antonio looks down as the six people in the house race out, alarmed at the screaming.

"ANTONIO WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Lucas rages. "GET OFF THE FUCKING PRINCE!" Antonio looks down as the other men raise their eyebrows at the familiarity of the name.

"Ay dios mío." He says, hurriedly getting off the prince. "No de nuevo. I am so sorry!" He says, offering a hand to the slightly squished and annoyed looking prince.

"Idiota! What were you thinking, jumping like… that…" Lovino trails off as his eyes meet Antonio's. This person is most definitely a boy, shorter dark brown and muscular as well. But the eyes are the same. The same as hers. The same warm smile. The same awkward meeting. The same friendly voice. The same Spanish. The same person?

"Well… That's a long story… But first…" He reaches behind a pot of flowers, the sam epot he hid the slipper behind, and pulls it out. "I think this should speak for itself." Seven pairs of eyes widen, surprise on everyone's face. They recognize that slipper.

"_Is that...?_" Ludwig whispers.

"_How..._?"

"How could- you weren't- this doesn't- ANTONIO!" Lucas yells.

"Be quiet brother! I'm not your slave, not anymore! You can't do whatever you want! You can't abuse me anymore! I'm never going back!" Antonio indignantly cries.

"Wait, you _abused_ him?!" Ludwig yells.

"Zat's illegal!" Gilbert adds. "Could get you jail time."

"He deserved it all!" Lucas says. "Useless half-brother..."

"ANYWAY" Antonio starts again. "I don't care even if Lovino does decide he hates me now... Although it'll hurt really bad... It's not gonna happen anymore, hermano. I'm done with it." He glares at his brother, daring him to say something. The blond says nothing.

"I could never hate you!" Lovino says suddenly. "Never. But... You lied to me."

"I never said I was a girl, Lovi."

"But I thought... I mean, you were-!"

"Yeah, that's a, uh, a long story. But I never meant to lie or hurt you Lovino. All this time, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I'm sorry I'm a -a guy." Never thought I'd apologize for that. Antonio thinks. "I guess you wanna know what's going on."

"Yeah. That would be nice." Lovino says in a shaky voice.

And so Antonio tells. He tells them everything, about the angel-thing, about the magic, about the dress, about the ball, about his time spent with Lovino.

"And that's when the clock struck midnight. I had to go. I had to leave, or..." They all know what would've happened. "I only went to the ball to try to hit on girls, befor I knew I looked like one. I just wanted to enjoy myself, have a little fun, live a little. But instead... I met you, Lovi. And I haven't forgotten. Not in the past few weeks. Probably not ever. I know this is really, um weird, and it's a lot to take in and I understand if-"

"Antoner- Well, Antonio, I guess. Be quiet. You'll make a fool of yourself. Look, um, I want expecting this, you're right. But it doesn't change things that much I guess. I've never really cared about social standings or titles or anything. I've never cared about anyone quite like I do for you. I still... Like you. A lot. You're still Antonio. You're the same person from the balls. I like you for your personality and your kindness, not your... Gender. I guess the decree still stands as well. So u-um..." His face turns red. "I-I'm not to good with these things, but um... Do you want to, um... G-get married?"

"AAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW!" Francis, Feliciano and Bella shriek at the same time.

"You proposed! You really mean to Lovi!" Feliciano squeals. "I'm so happy!" Ludwig steps forward to Feliciano.

"Oui, I love weddings!"

"Sí."

"Well, zis seems like a good time." Ludwig says stepping forward. He moves to Feliciano and kneels down, taking the prince's hand. "Feliciano, ever since I met you, my life has been complete. I love you so much, my whole life has been just to meet you. You are my only. And so, Feliciano Vargas, will you do me ze honor of marrying me?" Feliciano opens his eyes - actually opens them- and bursts into tears.

"SÍ! Sí, I do, I do, a million times, I do!"

"I should answer as well, yes?" Antonio asks. He looks at Lovino. "Nothing could ever, ever make me happier!" Cheers erupt from the people watching, except for Lucas, who's quietly seething.

"Ludwig, ti amo!" Feliciano cris.

"Ich liebe dich, Feli."

"U-Um..." Lovino stammers. "T-Ti amo, Antonio." His face is bright red.

"Que lindo! Te amo, Lovi! But about the wedding... I'm not wearing a dress!"

_Well, what do ya know?_ Antonio thinks, a wide smile on his face as his new friends congratulate him and his fiancée. _Looks like I get my happy ending after all!_

* * *

**Welp that's that. Too much Italian and Spanish and foreignness to translate. It's pretty easy to get the basic idea though.**

**Italia is pretty straightforward.**

**Suprasi is an anagram for Prussia.**

**Frecan is an anagram for France.**

**Ralebus is an anagram for Belarus.**

**Surias is an anagram for Russia.**

**I worked pretty hard on those. XD So what'd you guys think? Did I do okay? I tried pretty hard! Please review! I hoped you enjoyed! See you next tale!**

**-SilverIvy *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*-**


	2. Sleeping Brit-ty

**A/N: Hello! It's the second fairy tale! Now I realize a bunch of people have probably written fairy tales like I am, so if I wind up using the same characters or be similar to someone else's work, please tell me! These are all supposed to be original, so I don't look at any of the other works. I don't approve of plagiarizing and have no intention to.**

**This one is UsUk. As you might figure out by reading this, each new chapter will give some hint as to what's coming next. Arthur in this story is the Britannia Angel from the last chapter, he's currently having a flashback for most of the story. Info on the names is on the bottom of the chapter.**

**Again, this took me like 16 hours, a little faster than the last one, but it still took a long time to write. I have a lot of free time though, so that helps. XD I know I said updates would be slow, and I still mean it, this just sort of wrote itself. I had fun with it. Hope I captured the characters good enough. **

**Read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Arthur sighed as he flashed back into the castle. Looking around, a smile appears on his face as his eyes land on the man standing a bit in front of him.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Oh nothing. Just thinking."

* * *

"You must be joking!"

"I'm sorry my king, but the curse is very much real! We have researched as much as we can on the subject but you know how... _touchy _Berwald can be. You shouldn't have let that petty rivalry of yours stop you from inviting him to Arthur's christening! Be thankful Tino was able to calm him down before Berwald was able to bring the whole place down. At least they apologized."

"Don't lecture me Emil! I know! And it was only Tino who apologized, Berwald wouldn't even remove the curse!" King Andersen complains. "Stupid Berwald and his stupid kingdom... Stupid king... Stupid everything!"

"Please stop throwing a tantrum, Andersen. He said he didn't know how to remove it, it was something he had found while going through my library."

"I'll do what I want, Henrik! And I thought you were MY partner! Why was Berwald in your house?! He shouldn't be here, he has his own castle-thing. So don't tell me what to do, cheater!" The shorter stoic man steps forward.

"Like it or not, we are partners. We rule the kingdom together. I have as much say as you in foreign affairs, and I have always believed we should have better relations with Wesden and it's neighboring realm, Nalfind, so I have been inviting over for tea. I was careless and he must've borrowed a book from my collection. That being said, I am sorry about your concubine's unfortunate death, and Arthur, but surely this is a simple fix. Just remove the spindles."

"Like it's that easy! Right, Emil?"

"...Actually I think that would work."

"Huh?!"

"If we just remove the problem, there is no way for Arthur to hurt himself and no need to tell him about this."

"Surely he'd benefit from learning about this though!"

"No we can't risk it, Andersen. Even now, he's not safe here."

"I can't think of a safer place than the palace."

"I don't want our future ruler to grow up sheltered though! If he stays here, he'll grow watched by guards, never having any freedom, his whole life will be controlled. He won't be able to make any decisions for himself. Is that really what you wish?"

"...no." The King sighs. "I guess you're right Henrik. But he's so young..."

"We can leave him with the fairies." Henrik replies.

"What fairies?" Two curious voices ask. Henrik sighs.

"Just trust me. I will take the child to the woods to live with… them first thing tomorrow morning. Say farewell to your heir, Andersen, at least for the next 18 years." The King silently nods, gesturing that the other two are excused. Emil and Henrik leave the room and Andersen slumps down on his bed.

"Dammnit. Why did this have to happen? I knew Maria would give me a wonderful child, but I didn't think she'd die in labor. It was just to have you, little Arthur." He moves to the crib and lifts the sleeping boy high above his head, the tired child blinking his large green eyes open. Andersen laughs slightly. "Seriously, where did you get those eyebrows from? They're like fuzzy caterpillars." His eyes grow downcast, lowering the child into his arms, holding him. "I've only ever loved Henrik, but I wonder why he's always so cold. Ah well. This was necessary for the survival of the kingdom but I had really looked forward to raising you, teaching you swordplay, horseback riding, hunting, and of course the fine art of bothering Emil and Henrik and avoiding responsibility. I'll miss you, little one. My wonderful future heir." Andersen places the boy back in the crib. "You are destined to lead this country one day, please stay safe." As he walks out of the room, he whispers in a voice only he can hear. "May that curse never come to pass… Please."

**…...**

"But Minty, why! Why can't I go to the village, why am I always confined here! I hate it, I've stayed here all my life, I'm nearly 18 now! I want to visit the castle and see the country and see, see, see everything!"

"Arthur, I said no!" The small mint green rabbit floats around the young man's head, little wings flapping wildly. "It's not safe, you must stay here! When you're 18, then you can leave, I'll even take to you the palace myself, but be patient until then!"

"You always say that!" The young man furrows his bushy eyebrows, moving towards the door.

"Arthur-!"

"I'm going to pick apples! Or am I not allowed to do that as well?!" With that, the door slams shut on the small house, shaking even the rafters, leaving the green bunny and 3 or 4 smaller sparkling fairies behind.

"How dare he!" Arthur curses, stomping through the forest. "I'm almost 18, I should get to do what I want! All the other villagers are going, apparently it's the Prince's birthday tomorrow . That weird kid who never shows himself. I want to go to the festival, see the capital, maybe even talk to some girls. Wait, the prince has the same birthday as me, huh? That could help me get some ladies, for sure." As Arthur walks, he pays less and less attention to where he's going, daydreaming of pretty blond girls with bright blue eyes and beautiful white dresses. And then he bumps into something. Something very furry. And very big. "Watch where you're-!" As he looks up, he stops, slowly backing away from the gigantic bear in front of him, as it turns around to stare at Arthur, large dark eyes angry. _Shit, I forgot I entered Oso's territory! _"Um, so sorry for bumping into you! My sincerest apologies, I'll be going now. Again, I'm sorry for disrupting you!" He starts backing away, hands up in an 'I surrender' position. It takes the bear a minute to realize what's going on, as bear's brains are much slower than humans. However, one thing is clear: This boy is an intruder. He does not belong here. A tremendous roar erupts from the bear's mouth. Arthur squeezes his eyes shut as his hair is blown back by the force of it, saliva splattering his face. "Gross." He mutters, wiping his face as he takes off running, sprinting through the forest. The large bear is hot on his heels, breathing heavily. The hot breath makes Arthur's hair on his neck stand on end. _Shit shit shit shit shit! I don't want to be eaten, DAMMNIT! _With a final burst of speed, Arthur pulls ahead, darting across the small stream that marks Oso's territory. Panting, he slows to a jog before halting and turning around- only to see the bear practically on top of him.

"Wha-!" He has no time to yell as a giant paw barrels into his side, sending him flying through the air smashing hard against a tree. "Ugh..." He moans, trying and failing to stand up. The bear advances, growling. "Damn bear, you're not supposed to leave your territory. Shit... I don't want to die like this." His left arm is throbbing from where the claws had ripped across his arm, blood oozing from the wounds. His entire right side aches, sorely feeling the impact of the tree. Breathing ragged from getting the breath knocked out of him, head pounding, and completely rattled and dazed, Arthur almost start crying. Almost. _No way in hell am I giving this dumbass bear the pleasure!_ He scowls at the bear, glaring daggers. _If only looks could actually kill._ Oso roars, raising his paw yet again, this time claws extended downward, aiming for the kill. Arthur closes his eyes, bracing himself for the blow that will surely end his short life. Instead he hears a sharp metallic _clang _and a grunt of exertion. Looking up at his savior, he sees a boy around his age holding a long sword that had clashed with Oso's claws, holding the giant bear's paw back and away for Arthur. The boy has golden blond hair, sweat matting it to his forehead, a pained expression on his face.

"Well don't just sit there! Run!" Arthur blushes, embarrassed that he had to be saved by someone his own age. Fuming, he stands, only to sink back onto his knees after a single step. "What are you waiting for, an invitation?! I told you to go!" The boy turns to face him, vivid sky blue eyes flashing.

"I would if I could! My legs won't work, I must've hurt them when I hit that tree! Just go, I never asked for any help!"

"Like I'd just leave! I'm a Hero, Heroes don't abandon people in trouble!"

"You're the one in danger; look out!" The other are paw connects with the boy's left side, slamming him to the ground and knocking the sword out of his hands. "Kid!" _I don't know his name. Kind of awkward. _Arthur limps over to the fallen boy, who's already trying to get back up. "Are you alright?!"

"Move!" The boy pulls Arthur down close to his chest, narrowly avoiding having his head lopped off by Oso. Arthur flushes red and quickly moves away, ramming into Oso and knocking the bear on his back. "Where are you going?!"

"To get your sword, wanker!" Finally reaching the sword, he grabs it. Avoiding the sharp blade, he carefully throws it along the ground, so as not to hit the other boy. It reaches the young man's feet just as Oso stands back up and charges Arthur. "Damn!" He tries to back up but finds a tree behind him. "Double damn!" He peers up at the bear, raising on it's hind legs, ready to kill.

"FREEEEEEDOOOOOOOOOM!" The strange boy yells a battle cry as he leaps through the air, holding the silver gleaming sword high above his head. With a final cry, using the force of gravity from his extreme jump, he brings the sword down on the bear, hard. A loud roar of pain erupts from the bear's mouth, once again covering Arthur and the stranger in disgusting slimy spittle, blood mixed in with the spray. Blood gushes from the giant bear's left shoulder, a sword wound carved deep into the flesh. Oso turns around and lumbers away, whimpering with pain as the crimson red leaks from it's shoulder onto the ground, trailing along behind it. The two watch the bear crash through the trees until they can no longer see or hear it. "That was close!" The blue-eyed boy says. "You were almost dinner!" He goes to pat Arthur on the back, a friendly slap. He barely touches him when Arthur's legs give out and he lands on the ground on his butt. "H-Hey, I didn't hit you that hard!"

"I know that!" Arthur snaps. "That's not why!"

"So you're, like, tired?"

"...Yeah, just tired." The boy gives him a curious look.

"If you say so. I'm Alfred. Alfred F Jones. Pleased to meet you."

"Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. A pleasure."

"Whoa dude, you have a cool accent! You don't sound like other people I know."

"Thank you for pointing that out; I had no idea."

"What, really?"

"It's sarcasm, you buffoon."

"Oh. Well, you're a... Idiot!"

"An."

"What?"

"It's 'you're AN idiot.' Get it right."

"Well thank you very much, Mr. Grammar Police."

"You're welcome."

"I was being sarcastic."

"So was I."

"Can't you at least thank me?"

"For what?"

"Oh I don't know, saving you from being eaten?"

"I didn't ask for any help."

"Yeah. Yeah I got that."

"Congratulations, looks like you understand something."

"Geez dude you're harsh."

"Like I care."

"Fine. I'm leaving. See you around Artie."

"Don't call me that!"

"Whatever." Alfred turns to go and has taken a few steps when he realizes Arthur hasn't moved from his spot on the ground. Remembering what Arthur had said earlier, he stops. _That's right, he can't walk. But he doesn't want any help. Come on Alfred. He doesn't want help. He's a jerk. It's perfectly fine to just leave. Leave leave leave_- "Damn!" He curses under his breath before turning back to face him. He stomps over to Arthur.

"I thought you were leaving." Alfred doesn't respond, instead kneeling down in front of him, back facing Arthur. "What are you doing?"

"You can't walk, right?" No response. "Just get on."

"Like I said, I don't need any help!"

"And I don't care! I'm not leaving you in the middle of the woods, no matter how much you want me to. Now you can either get on or have me carry you princess-style, which'll surely be a good blow to your pride, which you quite clearly have a lot of. What's it gonna be?" After a brief silence, Arthur grudgingly gets on his back, face as red as a tomato. "That's better. Now where's your house?"

"Just go that way." He points to the right.

"But that's the opposite direction of the town."

"I don't live in town."

"Oh. Then where do you live?"

"A house."

"No shit."

"Just walk." They walk in silence, both feeling too awkward to say anything. Finally after a long period of quiet, Alfred can't take it anymore.

"So what were you doing so deep in the woods anyway?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I asked you first."

"Fine. I was apple picking."

"Wait seriously? That's such a girly thing!"

"Shut up, git!" Arthur starts pounding Alfred's shoulders with his fists. Alfred laughs.

"Chill, dude. I never said there was anything wrong with it!"

"You insulted my manliness!"

"What manliness?"

"Why you!"

"Hahaha! You're so fun to tease!"

"Well I don't like it!"

"You're not supposed to, that's the point! Ow ow, okay, okay I'm sorry! Stop hitting me!"

"So why were you out here?"

"You changed the subject pretty fast."

"I want to know."

"I don't suppose you'd believe it was for the nature."

"Not when you say it like that."

"Oh fine. Actually, I'm avoiding my duties."

"You're duties?"

"Yeah dude, I'm the eldest prince of Mecaira. I'm supposed to be here for diplomatic shit with my pops but I don't feel like. I'll let Mattie worry about that."

"Wait, you're a prince?!"

"See this is why I didn't want to tell you, when I tell people they- wait, are you... _Laughing?_"

"Sorry, sorry, but you? A _prince_? Oh that's just too rich! Hahahahaha!" Alfred turns his head to look at Arthur. A wide smile is on the boy's face, bright green eyes gleaming in the setting sun. He's practically glowing. Alfred smiles.

"It's not that funny!"

"Oh yes it is! This is too good!"

"Be quiet! Or I'll-"

"You'll what, use your princely powers on me? Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" As Arthur's laughter dies down, he manages to gasp out "Here. This is my house." Alfred looks ahead, seeing the tiny hovel under the shade of the trees.

"_This?_ It's tiny!"

"It's not that bad."

"Dude. Yes it is. How can you live here?"

"I've been here my whole life, Alfred. I've grown used to it. To be honest, I don't know what I'd do if I got to leave this place. I still want to though. I've been stuck in the house my whole life, never even been to the village. I can't help but imagine all the amazing things that I haven't seen yet. I'll be 18 soon, and then I plan on leaving. Alfred, thank you. I had fun talking to you today. I doubt we'll meet again. Bye."

"W-Wait!" Something within Alfred stirred, making him call out. The green-eyed boy stops and turns around. "Come to Mecaira! W-When you go traveling I mean! We can talk again. I had fun too! You're the first person I met who hasn't treated me differently. First friend that doesn't have to be nice to me, y'know? So say you'll come, okay?" Arthur smiles, a wide genuine grin. Alfred blushes.

"Alright. I'll come. Goodbye Alfred."

"Bye." That's all he can say.

**…...**

Arthur walks into the small house and shuts the door, a smile on his face. _So he's actually Prince Alfred Jones. That was unexpected. I guess... Maybe we could be friends. My first friend that's a human is a prince. How strange. _However his happy thoughts are quickly interrupted.

"_Where have you been?!_"

"M-Minty?!"

"Arthur, you were only going apple-picking! How could you possibly be gone until sunset?! It makes no sense! And how did you get those injuries? Those clothes are a mess! Is that blood? Who was that boy?! WHERE WERE YOU?!"

"MINTY CALM DOWN! I'm fine! I accidentally wandered into Oso's territory-"

"That giant bear?1 Arthur! I've told you so many times to be careful, there is that stream, how could you-"

"I was talking! As I was saying, I accidentally entered his territory and yeah, he almost killed me. Almost. I'm still alive, and I'm perfectly fine except for a few minor scrapes. Alfred got off a little worse."

"Alfred?"

"He was the boy I was with. He saw and, as much I hate to admit it, he saved me. And when i couldn't walk, he brought me back here, even though I was a bit cruel to him. Did you know he's a prince? He even said I was his friend. I was really happy. He said I should go visit him when I start travelling tomorrow. I think I'll go to Mecaira first! He was really nice to me. I enjoyed talking to a real person. I can't wait to-"

"Arthur." The seriousness in Minty's voice catches him off guard.

"Wh-what?"

"You won't be going to Mecaira."

"What? I already told you, I'll be 18 soon and-"

"Exactly! You'll be 18 soon. And tomorrow you will be travelling but only to the castle. For your inauguration."

"What? What inauguration? Do you mean the prince's crowning? I'll get to watch?"

"No Arthur. You're the one being inaugurated."

"Huh?"

"Haven't you ever thought it was weird that you couldn't leave the house? Why we live so deep in the forest? Why you've never met your mother and father?"

"Well yes, but-"

"Do you remember the story I told you when you were younger? About the prince's curse?"

"...no."

"The story was real. The curse is on you. If you so much as touch a spindle before your 18th birthday, you'll sleep. For 100 years. And, if at the end of those hundred years, you are still asleep, you will die. Only true love's kiss will save you. And you have no love."

"But, I can't be! I don't want to be a prince! There'll be no freedom! I'll have to marry someone for the country, I won't be able to live how I want, I'll always have the weight of the country on my shoulders! And I wasn't even given a chance for love. Now I won't ever feel it. I'll be forced to be with someone I don't even know. And besides, isn't there another prince, Scott? Why can't he do it? I don't want to be a prince!"

"Arthur you are the eldest and the firstborn of the kingdom. You will do as your family requests of you. No buts. I'm sorry Arthur but King Andersen and his advisors all agreed to must bare with it. Tomorrow we go to the castle. Eat something and go to sleep. We have a long journey tomorrow."

**…...**

"Welcome, welcome Arthur!" King Andersen sits on a large royal purple throne, the other king, Henrik on his right and Prince Scott on his left. "I've missed you so much, Artie!"

"It's Arthur. I despise nicknames, _father_." He spits out the final word.

"I-I am so sorry, my kings!" Minty has used his magic to transform himself into a young man a bit older than Arthur, with long dark blond hair and mint green eyes. "He is not very happy with this revelation."

"You bet I'm not! Who cares that you're royals? That I'm one?! I was happy as I was, I don't want this, I never asked for this, why can't Scott do this, I don't like this! I WAS FINALLY GOING TO BE HAPPY!" Dismay appears on Andersen's face, anger on Henrik's, and amusement on both Emil's and Scott's. Furious, Henrik stands.

"You think it matters what you want? None of asked to be born into royalty, and yes, things would be much easier if we had not been, but we are. This is our fate! Someone must do the job of ruling! I didn't want this either! I married Andersen for Yaworn, for the good of the country! And it is your turn!" A small choking noise interrupts his rant and all eyes are on Andersen.

"You don't… like me?" He asks quietly, wide blue eyes on Henrik.

"That's not-"

"I thought you loved me! I thought you were with me because you wanted to be! Now I know why you're so cold! Henrik, you, you… BIG MEANIE!" Sobbing, Andersen racs out of the room, Henrik on his heels.

"I said wait, dammnit! That's not what I meant!" Their footsteps echo through the hall until they can be heard no longer. Two voices start to chuckle, one of them turning into a full blown laugh.

"Hahahaha! That's my dad alright!" Scott says between gasps for air. "Don't mind them, they've always been like this." He gets up and walks over to Arthur as Minty drifts over to Emil to discuss the past 18 years. "So you're my big bro, huh? A little short. And hey! You have these too!" He points at his eyebrows. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you!"

"I guess." He grudgingly shakes Scott's outstretched hand.

"Hey come on, lighten up! If you want, I can go show you around here."

"Alright." He follows Scott down the hallway.

**…...**

"I said I was sorry, Andersen! Come out from there!"

"No!" Andersen crawls even further into the dark storage closet, a musky scent rising from the room.

"I swear, you've always gone to the same place when you're upset, even now! And you're what, 40-something?"

"Don't care! I feel like I'm 20!" He maneuvers even further. Henrik meanwhile turns around.

"Fine, be that way! I'm leaving." He's about halfway down the hallway when he hears a shriek from the closet. "Andersen!" He spins and races to the closet just as the door flies open.

"HOW DID THIS GET HERE?!" He yells, in his hand, a small spindle. Henrik pales.

"I don't know, but we must get rid of it! Come, let's go to the back of the castle, they won't be down there!"

**…...**

"What was that?!" Scott yells, ears still ringing from the cry of alarm.

"It came from that way!"

"Hey Artie where are you going?!"

"It's Arthur!" The blond races down the hallway in the direction of the cry, Scott following closely behind. They turn the corner to see Henrik and Andersen heading straight for them

"Why are you both down here?!"

"Dad, what's going on?"

"Doesn't matter, get your brother out of here!"

"Hey, I came because I was worried, you can't just- Wait is that a spindle?"

"Yes, now leave before Andersen-"

"WHOA, SHIT! Who put that rug there?!"

"Trips. MOVE!" Arthur moves to dart out of the way of the oncoming needle, but runs into Scott, who grabs Arthur's shoulders and yanks him out of the way. Surprised and off balance, Arthur flings his hands to steady himself- Straight into the spindle's path. The point pierces the tip of his index finger and for what seems like a long moment, there's no talking nor movement. And then.

"Oh shit." Arthur curses. His legs then give out and he collapses, Scott catching him, fast asleep.

"Arthur!"

"Damn!" Henrik curses. "We failed. It can't be helped. I apologize Andersen, I'll be joining you shortly."

"What?" There's no time to respond, as Henrik steps forward and yells "SØVN!" Andersen falls into his arms, asleep as well.

"Henrik, what did you do?!" Scott exclaims.

"I simply extended the curse to kingdom. Luckily the royal family of Mecaira departed early this morning; I've made it so that they will not be affected. Listen to me, Scott. In a few moments I will add the curse to myself as well. The only ones who will stay immune to it are you and Minty. You must find Arthur's true love."

"But i know nothing about the guy! Why can't you do it?"

"I'm getting old and I do not wish to leave your father. I shall take him to his chamber and then go to sleep as well. Please take Arthur to the chamber we had prepared."

"But that's up so many stairs!"

"Do I care?"

"Fine. Then what?"

"Find Minty."

"That weird dude?"

"He's actually a flying bunny."

"You mean I wasn't hallucinating when I saw it?"

"Yes, you were perfectly sane. Find Minty and find Arthur's true love. He's out there somewhere. You have 100 years. Good luck." With that, Henrik heaves Andersen onto his back and retreats to their chamber, soon both are fast asleep in each other's arms. Scott sighs and lifts up Arthur.

"Surprisingly light." He looks at the sleeping boy's face. "He looks so innocent." Chuckling to himself, he moves to the spiralling staircase and starts to climb. A while later he reaches the top. "Damn," he pants. "That was… One long-ass… Climb… SHIT. I'm not as young as I used to be." He places Arthur on the bed and turns around. "Oh man, not again." This time it takes him even longer until he reaches the bottom of the tall staircase, collapsing on the ground. "Dead. I'm dead. I'm not moving. I'm so done right now, I can't even. Just no." He closes his eyes just as something barrels into his stomach. "GAH!" He sits straight up, coughing. Looking down, he sees a small mint-green bunny with wings. "HOLY LIVING SHIT!" He jumps up, knocking the bunny off his lap and onto the floor.

"Ow! That hurt, Scott! Henrik was supposed to tell you about me!"

"Oh right. Sorry. My bad."

"You should be!"

"I said I was. So, who's Arthur's true love?'

"You don't know?"

"If I knew, would I be asking?"

"Good point. I have no idea."

"I see- wait what?! If we both don't know, what are we supposed to do to find him?"

"I'm not sure. Let me think. Oh!"

"You got something?"

"Yesterday when Arthur came back from the woods, he was talking about a handsome prince he met who saved him from a bear."

"Alfred was saying something like that at dinner!"

"He was?"

"Yes, he said he met a green-eyed boy while he was exploring and saved from a bear. It was mostly him just bragging, but, green eyes, do you think?"

"Possibly. It's worth a shot."

"Agh! He already left! How are we supposed to catch up, they'll be halfway across the country by now!"

"Leave that to me! Henrik prepared a horse for you. Follow me." He leads Scott outside to the castle gate. Waiting across the drawbridge is-

"Is that a unicorn?!"

"Yes. Yes it is. They're 10 times faster than regular horses. Do you know the way to Mecaira?"

"Of course I do! I'm a prince!"

"Alright. Let's go!" And with that, they're off.

"You weren't kidding!" Scott has to yell over the wind racing past. "This guy is fast! I'm gonna name you… Brownie!"

'Scott, the horse is white."

"It's called irony!"

"You and Arthur are so much alike."

"I'll take that as a compliment!"

**…...**

"Alfred do you have... Feelings for this Arthur?"

"WHAT?!" Alfred nearly falls over in the carriage. "Where the hell did you get that idea from Mattie?!"

"Well you've been talking about him nonstop that's all. I've heard your story about a million times now. Not that there's anything wrong with that. You make Arthur sound very... incredible."

"I-I don't! We're just friends! He's the-"

"First friend you've had that doesn't treat you differently. Yes, I know. But please keep in mind that you can be with him, for the sake of the country you must marry a prince or princess."

"I told you it's not like that! And I already know. Don't you think it's strange that we haven't seen anyone though?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well normally the people are out and working in the fields during the daytime but we haven't seen anyone."

"Huh. That is odd. It's like the whole country is asleep..." Just then something zooms by the window, rattling the carriage and it's passengers.

"STOP!" A loud voice cries out from ahead. The carriage's holding the royal family pull to a halt and the king and his sons get out to see what's going on.

"What is the meaning of this?" The King asks. "Scott? Why are you here? HOW are you here?"

"Is that a unicorn?!" Alfred exclaims.

"That was my reaction! Oh be quiet, I know, I'm going!" He mutters to something on his shoulder.

"What are you talking to?" Matthew asks.

"Not important. Alfred." He turns to the blond prince and strides over to him. "Do you remember that boy you were talking about?"

"Of course I do!"

"Was his name, by any chance, Arthur?"

"Yeah. Arthur Kirkland was what he said."

"That's him!" Scott says. "We gotta get you to the castle!"

"Huh?" Before Alfred when knew what was happening, Scott heaved him on the white unicorn and took off.

"He'll be back soon!" Scott yells as the procession fades in the distance.

"..."

"...What just happened?"

**…...**

"Scott, what the hell is going on?!"

"Your beloved Artie is in terrible peril!" He says in an overexaggerated voice.

"English please. And he's not 'my beloved'!" Scott laughs.

"Believe it or not, Arthur is a prince. He's the firstborn of King Andersen,"

"Wait seriously?!"

"Yup. When Arthur was born, dad didn't invite King Berwald and King Tino to the christening since he and Berwald were fighting again. Berwald was angry, he had been looking forward to it, so, using a spellbook he found in Henrik's library, he cursed Arthur. Of course, he hadn't known it would work, but…" His voice trails off. Clearing his throat, Scott continues. "If Arthur pricked himself with a spindle, he would fall asleep."

"Well that's not that bad! It's like a long nap. I'd il to get to do that-"

"For 100 years." Scott cuts him off. Alfred's eyes widen.

"So you're saying Arthur's gonna sleep in that castle… for 100 years?! What happens at the end of those years? He'll wake up right?"

"It'd be nice if that was the case, but no. If he's not woken up in 100 years… He'll die." Alfred pales.

"Die?" He whispers hoarsely.

"Yeah." Scott's hands tighten around the unicorn's reins. "I barely know the guy, but he's still my half-brother. And he didn't seem so bad. It'd suck if he died. Plus, I'm not sure what I'd do."

"Why is that?"

"I'm sure you've noticed that no people are around."

"Yeah."

"They're all asleep as well. The whole kingdom is asleep. Except for me and your family. Your family because you need to pass the border and get home and me because I need to save Arthur. I'll hunt all over the globe if I have to! No way in hell am I leaving everyone asleep! It'd be too lonely."

"Wow… To think something like this could happen. I didn't even think this stuff was real. I'd hate for Arthur to stay sleeping, he's my cru- close friend. So how do we save him?"

"Well that's where you come in."

"Great! What needs doing? You gotta slay a dragon to get a special crystal? Fight a witch to get a magic potion? Kill the caster? Wait, that'd be bad. Anyway, what should I do?"

"Kiss him."

"..._WHAT?_"

"You heard me. True love's kiss and all that."

"How do you know I'm his true love!"

"I don't, but you're the closest thing he's got. He's been kept in a shack all his life, no contact with people, no chance to talk, no way to get out there. You were the first human he met and I know he was extremely happy when he was talking about you. It was like he was glowing. We have to try."

"B-but he's a guy, a-and I'm a guy, i-it won't work!"

"Dude, you literally almost called him your crush before catching yourself. I think there's a good chance it'll work. We won't know if we try."

"I-I guess." Alfred's glad he's behind Scott on the horse, so the boy won't notice his face is as red as Scott's hair.

**…...**

"So up these stairs?"

"Yup."

"Wait, aren't you coming?"

"Dude, I had to carry Arthur up there and go all the way back down. Not gonna do it again. Have fun."

"I hate you."

"Mhmm, sure."

Sighing, Alfred starts to ascend the stairs. _Will this even work? I admit, I do… like him. A lot. But I don't think he feels the same. If I fail, I'll just feel silly for even trying. I should just turn around and say it didn't work._ He's almost about to, when he remembers what he had told Arthur when the boy had told him to leave. _I'm a Hero. Heroes don't abandon people in trouble. And Arthur is in trouble right now. What if it does work? What if it does wake him up? What then? Even though it's a tiny chance, I have to try. I'm a Hero. A Hero. I have to try. But if it doesn't work I'll be so embarrassed, but at the same time, if I don't do it, I'll feel really guilty. Gah, why is life so damn complicated! _His foot hits something. Looking down, he sees it was a table leg. In a room. With a bed. With a person on his mental debate, Alfred had arrived at the top of the stairs and entered the room. Gulping, he mutters "No turning back now." And he walks over to the bed.

Lying on the bed is indeed the same Arthur, however he doesn't look quite right. His usually angry scowling face is peaceful, no hint of a smile or frown. His eyes are shut tight, hiding the beautiful green eyes behind his lids. His hands are folded across his chest, clasping each other, like they would be on a corpse getting ready to buried. His skin is a deathly pale color,a dn, if it wasn't for the faint rise and fall of his chest, Alfred might've thought he was dead. A pained expression crosses his face.

"Dammnit, Arthur. Why do you have to look so helpless like that? How am I supposed to just turn around now? Let's see, maybe if I just…Hmm, yeah let's try it! WAKE UP ARTHUR!" He grabs the unconscious boy's shoulders, but quickly recoils. "Shit!" He curses. "Is he supposed to be this cold? It really is like he's on the brink of life and death." He sits on the bed next to Arthur. "That smile." he says. "That's what did it for me. When I asked you to visit, you had the biggest, happiest, earnest smile I've ever seen. That's when I realized I was in love with you. I guess love at first sight really is real. I can only hope you feel the same way, Arthur. There's no other choice." He leans down and gently presses his lips against Arthur's. A soft, sweet kiss. _His lips are so soft_. He lingers that way for a moment, before pulling away, blushing madly. "Hey, Arthur? You awake?" He looks closer at the boy, still unmoving, and his heart sinks. "Guess you didn't feel the same way." Tears well in his eyes. "And now, n-now you might not ever wake up. I'll never get to s-see that smile again." He sniffs, tiny drops overflowing from his lids. "S-sorry Arthur. Sorry." Suddenly a hand brushes cheek.

"Stupid git. What are you apologizing for?"

"A-Arthur?!"

"I should be the one saying sorry. I've always been a bit of a heavy sleeper." The green-eyed boy says, sitting up. "I must've worried you. Alfred." He smiles at Alfred, and the prince starts crying even harder, pulling Arthur into a tight hug. "H-Hey, don't cry!"

"No it's just, I'm really happy! You love me back! You're not gonna die! I;m just so relieved." Arthur lets out a soft chuckle, hugging Alfred back.

"Yes, I do. I'm alive. And I love you, Alfred." The two pull away and kiss again, this time a long heartfelt kiss. "I love you." Arthur whispers.

"And I love you." Alfred responds, laughing happily.

_Suddenly,_ Arthur thinks. _Being a prince doesn't seem so bad._

* * *

"Yes. Just thinking." Arthur strides over to Alfred's side.

"Well stop zoning out, we'll be late for Toris' party and I don't want to be late! He's an old friend of mine."

"Yes, yes I know."

"What were you doing anyway?"

"Oh, just helping another boy achieve his happily ever after."

"That Britannia Angel thing again?"

"Mhmm. He deserved a happy ending, he and Prince Lovino were meant to be."

"You mean that rude prince from Italia?" Arthur laughs.

"Yes, him. Although Antonio should be able to tame that temper of his."

"Like how I tamed that sarcastic attitude of yours?'

"You wish!"

The two laugh, leaning in and kissing each other.

"Shall we go, my darling Artie?'

"We shall. And don't call me that."

* * *

**Tada! Hope you all enjoyed! As promised, names are below!**

**Arthur Kirkland: England**

**Alfred F. Jones: America**

**Emil: Iceland**

**Berwald: Sweden**

**Andersen: Denmark**

**Henrik: Norway**

**Tino: Finland**

**Scott: Scotland**

**Matthew: Canada**

**Toris: Lithuania**

**Mecaira is an acronym for America**

**Italia is Italy**

**Wesden is an acronym for Sweden**

**Nalfind is an acronym for Finland**

**Yaworn is an acronym for Norway**

**And of course, Oso means bear in Spanish. XD**

**I hope I didn't forget any! If I did, please tell me. So can you all guess which pairing is coming next? It has Lithuanai! Is it RusLiet? LietBel? No! It's**

**LIETPOL!**

**I ship them , so sorry if it bothers anyone but whatever. Anyone wanna suggest what fairy tale I give them before I decide? I have one in mind, but I'm open to suggestions. Hope you enjoyed!**

**SHINE BRIGHT LIKE A DOITSU!**


	3. the Little Merman, Part I

**A/N: Hey everyone! So I sat down and finally made myself finish this story yesterday. The only issue is it wound up being a whopping 11,000 words, so I decided to split it in two parts, this one being shorter than the other. I really enjoyed writing this one, adding romance and drama and happy endings is fun! I kinda combined both versions, the original sea foam one and the Disney one, complete with one or two song parodies as well XD I really hope you'll all enjoy this one!**

**It's Lietpol, like I mentioned last time. it's not a super popular pairing, but it's one of the more universally accepted ones. Btw, I have decided that in my next stories, I will use repeat characters as different people. Sorry about that, but otherwise I won't have enough characters to continue going.**

**Read, review, enjoy!**

* * *

Deep deep down under the sea, another country existed, far from the world of the humans. Unknown to the land-dwelling residents of Aethila, the vast mermaid colony of Danpol. And in this colony was a certain prince with a certain dream.

...

"FELIKS! I swear, that boy gets more restless with every year! His majesty will be very angry if he's out at the rocks again, and even worse, most likely kill me! Ohhhhh! FELIKS!" Unknown to the man, a blond boy with bright green eyes is spying on him through one of the castle's many windows.

"So Nikolai's looking for me again, huh? He, like, totally won't find me!" With that, the boy turns and swims away, vivid green tail hurting the water in his wake. However.

"FELIKS! I SEE YOU; GET BACK HERE!"

"LIKE, NO WAY! AND YOU'LL NEVER FIND ME!"

"We'll see about that! It's always the same place. C'mon Vlad!"

"Do we have to?"

"Da, now come on!"

"Ugh." With a grunt, the other merman sighs and swims after his blue-tailed friend.

...

"Ah! Here we go! I'll put you here! Such a pretty one, all pearly white and smooth! It's, like, perfect! Almost. I want that statue still! How am I, like, going to bring it here though?"

He turns as two other mermen swim in.

"Found you!" Nikolai crows, clearly quite proud of his accomplishment.

"Yeah, yeah, perfect timing! Nikolai, Vlad, I need your help with something, like, extremely important!"

"And what might that be?"

"Oh come on, Nikolai, he's clearly just going to use us!"

"No, I seriously need you help!"

"Oh fine. What?"

"So yesterday, I was like, swimming and I found this amazing statue!"

"Of what?"

"Of a horse! Duh! And not just any horse; it's miniature! A pony! Oh and there's some guy on it as well. But it's small! A horse! A mini-horse! It's just so cute! I want it so much!" The two men sigh, used to dealing with Feliks' strange addiction.

"And where is this 'pony'?"

"Oh you know... Past the kelp forest, through the grotto and, um, like, right next to the, uh, great island?"

"THE GREAT ISLAND?! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO GO THERE FELIKS! IT'S FORBIDDEN!"

"Oh hush! Like I care what Eduard says! He ain't even my actual dad! We, like, aren't even related!"

"You still have to follow the law. Even if you are the prince."

"Whatever! Will you help me or not?"

"N-"

"Of course!" Vlad turns to stare incredulously at Nikolai. "We'd be happy to."

"Good! Follow me!" The happy blond merman swims away, leaving the other two to trail after. Vlad elbows Nikolai as they swim after the retreating prince.

"What are you thinking?! We could be executed for this!"

"Oh relax. This'll put us in a good spot with Feliks. Maybe we'll even get one or two of his precious 'horsies'. Those things will sell!"

"They're illegal."

"So is dealing out butch kelp to the unsuspecting adolescences. I don't see you in prison."

"Good point."

...

"This thing?"

"Yes!"

"It's huge!"

"Right?"

"No! Not right! Try impossible!"

"Not if we all lift it!"

"Have you even tried?"

"Well duh. Why do you think I got you two?"

"I didn't think our task would be impossible!"

"It's only that way if you say it is!"

"You're too optimistic."

"And you're too pessimistic! Now will you at least _try _to, like, help me?" Nikolai looks at Vlad and shrugs.

"We said we'd help."

"Since when do you honor promises?"

"Since the potential of getting stuff arose. You take the left side." The two swim to the sides, each lifting a piece of the base of the statue. Groaning with exertion, they manage to lift it up, before noticing Feliks is just staying still, staring at the statue with admiration.

"Are you going to help us?"

"I'm going to show you where I want it! Follow me!" The green-tailed merman swims off, leaving two seething servants to follow as best they can.

...

"I can't feel my arms. Hey Nikolai, is it bad I can't feel my arms?"

"What do you think?" The two look over at the ecstatic prince. His eyes are as wide as saucers with all the wonder of a newborn child.

"Have you guys ever seen such a beautiful statue?" He sighs dreamily. "Oh I wish I could, like, see him up close, the way his hair flows perfectly around his neck, how his eyes seem to sparkle even in the stone, how masculine he looks, perched upon solid stone."

"You think that guy is really all that?'

"Of course!"

"Hmm. '_To honor our valiant prince, His Highness, Crown Prince Toris._' Well he is a prince. That helps I guess. But he's a human."

"I'm not talking about him, I'm talking about his noble steed!"

"What?" Two shocked voices speak up.

"Well, duh! Although I suppose the guy on him isn't bad looking. On closer inspection he's, like, pretty cute. But I like the horse way more. I wish I could ride a horse! Stupid fish tail."

"Feliks, don't say that! The sea wizard might hear you!"

"Who, Raivis? I'm not afraid of that loser. He's, like, scared of his own shadow."

"Yes, but he is powerful. I often go there to discuss the ways of the naiads and sprites."

"The what?"

"Mmm, nothing."

"But really! I, like, wanna ride a horse so bad!

_Look at all this!_

_Isn't it great?_

_Wouldn't you think they'd appreciate?_

_Wouldn't you think that I'm_

_The boy who has such good luck!_

_Just look around,_

_At all of these,_

_These wonderful things I found with ease!_

_Lookin' at all this you'd think,_

_Sure,_

_He's got everything!_

_I've got Andalusians aplenty!_

_I've got Misaki's and Mini's galore!_

_You want palaminos?_

_I got twenty!_

_Do I care?_

_Not really._

_I want more!_

_I wanna be where the ponies are._

_I wanna see,_

_Wanna see 'em trottin!_

_Racing around on those,_

_What are they called?_

_Oh- hooves._

_No horses down here, it's a severe lack._

_Ponies are required for ridin', enjoyin'_

_All the races down at those,_

_What's that word again?_

_Track!_

_Up where they walk._

_Up where they run._

_Up where they gallop freely in the sun._

_Riding bareback and free._

_Wish I could be_

_Part of that world._

_What would I give_

_If I could live_

_Up on the land._

_Not just a glance,_

_I want a chance._

_It would be grand!_

_I'm sure on land,_

_They understand._

_Bet they'd allow me the chance I have dreamed._

_A ride on horseback._

_I'm sure I have the knack._

_I'm ready for that!_

_And I'm ready to learn even more than now._

_About the new breeds,_

_About how to place,_

_And bet on the races with,_

_What's the word? Coins?_

_When can I join?_

_I know I'd adore,_

_Adore all the beautiful ponies and more!_

_Away from the sea._

_Why can't I be?_

_Part of that world._"

"Beautiful, your highness."

"Thank you."

"Feliks, Vlad, we should get back to the castle, before King Eduard notices we're missing."

"That guy's too egotistical. But fine. Let's, like, go."

…

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Eduard, Vlad, Nikolai, and Feliks' siblings, Vash and Lil, cheer for him.

"You're 18 now!"

"I know! So I can go to the surface right?"

"Well yes," Eduard replies. "Except it's dangerous up there, and although you're old enough…" His voice trails off.

"What is it?"

"He means you're not mature enough."

"Vash!" Lili smacks her brother and swims over to Feliks. "We're just worried about you Feliks. The surface is dangerous; don't you remember the stories of humans capturing us mermaids and forcing them to stay with them forever simply to make money? If you go and are found out, who knows what trouble you'll get into! Just be careful, alright?"

"Yeah, I will." He smiles at his younger sister, hugging her briefly before swimming away.

"This will end badly." Nikolai says.

"What makes you think that?" Vlad responds.

"Just the simple fact that it's Feliks."

…

"Wow! So this is the surface? It's not quite what I thought, but it's still, like, cool!" The blond pokes his head above the water, taking it in. In front of him is a large ship, fireworks exploding off it. The large ship is a dark brown wood, with tall white sails and a large flag, flapping madly in the harsh wind. Cheering is coming from the boat. "What are they cheering for?' Feliks dives back into the water, swimming closer to it. With a great leap, he manages to pull himself onto the side, peeking through the cracks on the railing.

"Happy 19th birthday, your highness! We're all so proud!"

"Hey, I'm-" Feliks breaks off as another man on the boat steps forward. He quickly slaps a hand over his mouth. _I, like, almost forgot to not let them see must be talking about that guy. Hey, isn't that-?_

"Thank you, Raen. I appreciate it, but isn't this whole party a bit… much?'

"Nonsense! Only the best for our crown prince!"

"I knew it!" Again, Feliks clamps his hand over his mouth and lets himself slip back into the water as the heads swivel around.

"Did you hear that, Raen?"

"It must have been the wind, your majesty."

"I told you not to call me that." he says as Feliks looks over the edge again. "We're childhood friends, it isn't right."

"Yes, your ma- Toris." The brunette smiles and turns to face Raen.

"So I was right." Feliks whispers. "That guy is the same one on the statue. Ah! Maybe he knows that pony too! I wish I could talk to him!" A low rumble interrupts him. The blond glances up and his eyes widen at the sky. "It got dark really quickly. And those clouds don't look good. I'd better, like, leave. A storm is coming." He leaps back into the water and starts to swim. _Now I get why the surface is, like, dangerous. We never have to deal with the weather back in Danpol. The water is always nice and smooth. Too bad those humans- Those humans!_ Realization flashes through his mind. _What about that ship?!_ He's about 100 meters away now as he resurfaces, the choppy waves and rain buffeting him.

"This weather sucks! What about those humans? Are they, like, okay?" He starts to swim towards the ship. However, it's difficult to see- until lightning lights up the night, striking the ship. A fire roars on the boat, and Feliks speeds up. He notices people jumping onto tiny boats and using sticks to get away. _What are those? Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter._ He recognizes a red-haired man on one of the closer boats and he quietly sneaks over, close enough to hear but far enough away to not get caught.

"-the prince!" the man was saying. "He was commanding the sailors when the lightning struck! I haven't seen him since! What if he fell overboard?"

"Calm down, sir Raen! I'm sure the prince is safe!"

"I will not calm down! He is my close friend; I am his personal servant! The King has entrusted me with his safety, I must find him!"

"Um," a small voice speaks up. A terrified cabin boy sits on the edge of the boat. "I-I saw the prince fall off the ship during the lightning."

"_WHAT?!_"

"Oh no, no, no this is bad! How can we find him during this storm?! What is he drowns?" This is all Feliks needs to hear. With a determined look in his eyes, he dives underwater. _Ok, this prince has brown hair and he's tall and wearing fancy clothes. That's, like, all I know. And he'll be by the boat._ In the dark water, Feliks propels himself forward, searching with his vivid green eyes. Like a cat in the dark, mermen can see clearly, no matter murky the water. Finally, he sees a body sinking under the waves, falling into the darkness. _There he is!_ Swimming towards him, Feliks wraps his arms around the limp body. Racing to the surface, he bursts from the water, holding the unconscious boy's head above water. After a long time, they finally reach the shore. Thunder booms in the distance, a darkened sky still above them, the ocean still rough. But the rain has stopped for now. Coughing, Feliks drags the man onto the shore.

"You're heavier than you look." he mutters, sitting in the shallow water. He coughs again. "Why is the air up here so unclean? Pollution I guess." He coughs, turning to the man. "Hey, get up." No response. "I said, get up. I'll have you know, I am a prince." After a long silence, Feliks starts to get worried. "Huh, he's, like, really pale. Is he breathing?" He presses his ear to the man's chest. "Heart's beating. And he's breathing. But it's shallow." Pulling himself further onto the shore, he starts to massage the man's chest. He winces, as his tail starts to dry out, pain flashing through it. "The things I do for others. I should, like, get an award." He continues to work until the man suddenly convulses, coughing up seawater, and his dinner in the process. "Well that's a waste." Feliks says. The man groans, looking up.

"W-who?" he says wearily.

"Eh, not important. It's a good thing you're, like, safe."

"What happened?"

"Lightning hit your boat. You got knocked overboard."

"I-I can't see you. I can't see anything!" The man starts to panic, but Feliks just smacks him. "Ow!"

"Calm down! It's, like, smoke! You're fine. It'll go away."

"Did you… save me?"

"Why yes. Yes I did. I should, like, get an award. A medal. A trophy. A statue. A HORSE." Feliks giggles with glee.

"I can surely give you those things. May I know the name of my rescuer?'

"I-"

"There he is!" Voices drift from downshore.

"Sorry, I need to go!"

"W-wait!" But Feliks is already gone.

"Prince Toris!" a man throws himself onto the prince. "Thank the god you are safe!"

"Raen, i-is that you?"

"My prince, can't you see me? Oh my! You've been blinded! Oh this is awful! Whatever shall we-"

"Calm down, dude!"

"Is that Alfred I hear as well?"

"Yup, it's me dude. Relax Raen, I'm sure he'll be fine. Besides, Arthur you're good at magic and stuff, can't you use that on him?"

"Magic can't fix eyes, git."

"Hey!"

Toris laughs. "I will never get tired of you two. It's just smoke." Toris says, repeating the words of his savior. "I'll be fine. For now, I would like you to focus on finding the man who saved me."

"Saved you?"

"Yes. He had a very distinct dialect. He used the word 'like' a lot. Find him. I must repay him, on my honor as a prince."

"Yes, your majesty. In the meantime, we must get you home."

"Yeah dude, we have a party in a few days! We gotta drink till we're dead!"

"That's an overstatement. I'd like to not die, thank you."

"Lighten up, Arthur!" Alfred's head snaps up. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?'

"I swear I just heard laughter." He scans the water, but it's smooth surface is unmarred by people. "Guess I just imagined it." Far under the water, Feliks is still laughing.

…

"Where were you?!" Vash yells at the top of his lungs. "You've been for a full day and a half; what happened?!"

"It's none of your business, _little_ brother." Feliks replies, sticking out his tongue. _I can't, like, tell them I saved a human and couldn't come back until my tail was hydrated again. That'd be too much trouble._

"Feliks." Eduard says. "Where were you?"

"Fine. If you must know, I was, like, exploring."

"Exploring?"

"Was it at your grotto?" Vlad asks, a blank expression on his face. Nikolai elbows him hard, and Vlad realizes what he just said, clamping a hand on his mouth.

"Grotto?" Eduard asks. "What grotto?"

"Uh, j-just a place with, um, p-pretty seaweed?" Nikolai laughs nervously.

"For some reason I don't believe you. Feliks, are you hiding something?" Feliks is interrupted from glaring at Vlad by Eduard's cold voice.

"Um… no?"

"Show me."

"No!"

"Do you want to be confined to the palace for the rest of your life?"

"I won't show you!"

"Feliks, I'm serious!"

"I don't care!"

"Then you leave me no choice. Perhaps you're friends will be more loyal to their ruler." He spits out the last few words. Turning to Vlad and Nikolai, he advances on the two now-trembling mermen. "You two. Where is it." Gulping, Nikolai shakes his head in response, clutching at Vlad, who just glares. "WHERE IS IT." He raises his hand, read to smack them. Swinging down at them, Feliks lets out a cry of 'NO!'. _SLAP._ Gasps come from his friends, as Feliks holds his now-stinging cheek. The merman had swam in front of them at the last second. He looks at Eduard, glaring as hard as he can.

"I said no! Don't hurt them! I'll... I'll show you."

"Feliks…" Nikolai searches for the right words but all he can say is "I'm sorry." Feliks smiles sadly at him.

"Like, don't worry about it. I'm just glad you both aren't hurt." And with that, he swims away, Eduard and Vash following him.

…

"This…" Eduard is seething. "This is completely forbidden! Did you have any idea just exactly what you were doing?! This is treason, Feliks! You directly disobeyed my rules! Do you know what could happen?! If you weren't crown prince, I'd banish you!"

"Go ahead! I dare you!" _SLAP. _Blood spills from Feliks' split lip, diluting into the water.

"It seems you don't understand the situation. Vash. Break it. Everything."

"What, no! Stop, don't do it!" Feliks moves to grab his younger brother, but instead gets shoved backwards by Eduard.

"I may only be a few years older than you, Feliks. But you have no right to go against me." Eduard yanks both of his arms back, restraining Feliks and at the same time forcing him to watch as Vash starts to shatter all the figurines of animals and horses.

"No!' _CRASH._ "Stop!" _SMASH. _"Please!" His words fall on deaf ears, as Vash continues. Tears well in his eyes, and he looks away, closing his eyes as it continues. Finally, he stops.

"Eduard." Vash says. "What do I do about this one? It's far too large for me." Feliks' eyes snap open and they land on the large statue of Toris on the pony.

"No…" he whispers hoarsely.

"Hmm… I'll use my trident. Take _him_." Vash roughly grabs him and Eduard advances, however Vash doesn't have a very good grip on him. Wrenching himself from Vash's hands, he throws himself in front of the statue. Eduard has just raised his trident, but quickly stop. His stone cold blue-eyes land on Feliks.

"Move."

"I won't!"

"I'll hit you too."

'At least you won't hit the statue!"

"Fine then." Bright blue light swells at the tip of the trident, shooting out. Flinching, Feliks averts his gaze, just as something barrels into his side. As he's pulled to the side, he sees the magic collide with the statue, shattering and splintering it into pieces. Tears well in his eyes, overflowing.

"Why?!" He cries. "Why did you save me?!" He turns to Vash, who's panting and out of breath.

"You're my brother! I won't let you die because of some stupid statue!" He's cut off as Feliks' palm connects with his cheek.

"It wasn't stupid! It was beautiful! It was mine…" He starts to cry again as he swims away. Vash reaches out for him, but stops, turning to Eduard.

"Do you think I overdid it?" The king asks.

"No doubt you did. But it's Feliks. It's the only way he'll learn."

…

"Feliks! Feliks, stop!" Nikolai and Vlad race after their friend, swimming as fast as they can.

"No way! I'm going to Raivis!"

"But that's the sea-wizard!"

"I know! I'm going to be a human."

"_WHAT?!_ Slow down!"

"What, so you'll, like, stop me? Not gonna happen!" The frustrated merman only speeds up, racing towards the dark cavern home to the sea wizard. He slows a bit as he nears the entrance. _They look like teeth._ The strange rock formation appears like a mouth, but mustering his courage, he swims in.

"Hello?" His voice comes out weak. Cursing, he tries again. "Hello!"

"I've been expecting you, crown prince." A small voice drifts from the end of the cavern and a boy swims out to meet him. He's short, with shaggy blond hair and violet eyes, but the strangest part of him is his tail, splitting into 8 different tentacles. "I am Raivis. I hear you wish to be human?"

"Ah, y-yes. Wait. how old are you?"

"Th-that's none of your business! And no way to talk to a wizard!"

'Ok, sorry. I do wish to be human. I don't want to stay here. I want to see horses!"

"Is that the only reason?"

"Do I need another one?"

"No men involved?"

"Um, no."

"Then you're different from a bunch of the silly broads I see. Alright, I'll need your voice."

"My voice?"

"Yes, your voice."

"Like, why?"

"Equal payment."

"But I like my voice."

"Your dialect is annoying. you're better off without it."

"Hey!"

_People on land don't like annoying people._

_They think dumb teens should really take a hike!_

_Yes on land, it's much preferred for men to never say a word_

_If all they'll ever really say is like!_

_They aren't impressed with pointless blabber._

_People just avoid it like the plague._

_The ones who talk like teens,_

_Always wind up demeaned._

_The achievers are those who are withdrawn and vague!_

_Come on you poor unfortunate soul_

_Hurry up!_

_Decide real soon!_

_I'm a very busy man and I haven't got all day,_

_It won't cost much_

_Just your voice!_

_You poor unfortunate soul!_

_It's sad but true._

_After all you really want this,_

_I can tell that much for real._

_Don't think about the bad,_

_Just go with your gut feel!_

_You poor unfortunate soul!_

Raivis lets out a soft chuckle which quickly turns into manic laughter.

"Good job. Nicely put." Feliks says, clapping. "But I'm still not sure. There's, like, gotta be some setback."

"Did you not hear the song? Go with your gut."

"So I give you my voice, and you give me legs?"

"Yes."

"I want clothes too. And, like, not just any. They gotta be fashionable clothes."

"Smart. Very well, you'll have clothes when you reach the surface, otherwise they'll get wet. However, I must warn you, it will not be pleasant. You'll be in constant pain."

"Hey, if I, like, can see horses and be a human, then I agree! What's a little pain anyway?"

"Wonderful! Just sign here." A scroll appears in the air. Feliks takes the pen, and, for a moment hesitates. _I'll at least miss Nikolai and Vlad. But, it's, like, my dream. No more hesitating!_

"Prince Feliks, no!" At that moment, Nikolai and Vlad swam in.

"Too late!" Raivis cackles, snapping his fingers. Magic encircles Feliks' tail, and the merman's mouth opens in a soundless wail of agony. _I'm being torn apart! Ow, this hurts so much! _Just then, he realizes he can't breath. Flailing wildly, he gestures at his throat, bubble spilling from his mouth. "I'd help your friend if you don't want him to drown." Raivis smirks.

"Vlad, take him to the shore!"

"Right!" Nikolai turns to Raivis as the now-human Feliks is taken by Vlad.

"You're a monster! How could you do this! King Eduard will have your head!"

"I've done nothing wrong. He asked for this." Nikolai glowers at the small boy, before swimming away. "Ah, one moment!"

"What,"

"Tell your friend that he cannot allow the human prince to wed. If so, Feliks shall turn to sea foam."

"_WHAT?!_"

"Did I forget to mention that? Oops."

"Why you!" Nikolai yanks his fist back before attempting to connect it wit Raivis face. However, one of the wizard's tentacles stops him. Wrenching Nikolai's arm back, the others take hold of the merman and throw him against the wall of the sea cave. "Gah!" Nikolai exclaims, hitting hard.

"Don't ever do that again. Leave. Before I turn you into a sea slug." Nikolai sends him another nasty look, before swimming away, blood trailing behind him from his left shoulder, a wide cut opened by the harsh wall.

…

"Why would you do that, Feliks."

_Because it was worth it _Feliks mouths. The boy has also gained the clothes he was promised. A crisp white shirt is underneath a soft light brown vest, sleeves rolled up to reveal fingerless honey-colored gloves. He wears dark brown leggings tucked into smart-looking black boots. His light blond hair is tied back in a ponytail with an emerald green ribbon. He looks good. Standing up, he wobbles around, trying to walk. Seering pain shoots up his legs and he lets out a soundless scream, falling onto the ground. _So this is what Raivis meant by 'constant pain.' _he thinks. _Damn, it hurts. I'm, like, not good with pain._

"Feliks?!" Vlad gasps, moving closer to the young man. The green-eyed prince looks at him and smiles again.

_It's nothing._ he mouths.

"So you really can't talk?" Nikolai appears above the water.

_No, I _Feliks stops, his eyes widening, and he points at Nikolai's shoulder. _What happened?_ He mouths. Vlad turns and voice the same question loudly.

"Oh, that." Nikolai grins sheepishly. "I kind of tried to punch Raivis." Two mouths drop open. "There was something he didn't tell you, Feliks. If you allow the prince of this place to marry," his voice has turned cold. "Then you will turn to sea foam. And if you can make him love you, you'll get your voice back. But you only have 3 days. I know it was a bad idea, but I was just so upset with him, that I just-" He breaks off as Feliks throws his arms around him. "H-hey, you'll get your new clothes wet!" When Feliks pulls away, the two mermen see that he has tears in his eyes.

_I'll miss you both._

They smile.

"Friends to the end, Feliks!" Nikolai says, smiling.

"Of course." Vlad agrees. "Good luck."

* * *

**Ugh it was hard writing this. I had to make Estonia a bad guy, which was kinda difficult cause he's pretty nice, but whatever. Plus I don't like hurting any of the characters, so that was hard too. And sorry about Latvia. I made him seem mean and conniving. He did live with Russia, soooo... Maybe I'm not that far off?**

**Danpol: Poland**

**Aethila: Hetalia**

**And no, Raen is not a character in the show. He's only there because he needs to be. Don't worry, he doesn't affect any romance stuff.**

**Reviews are love! :) And love is happiness! :D**

**Hope you enjoyed! See you in part II!**


	4. the Little Merman, Part II

**A/N: Hey everyone! So I sat down and finally made myself finish this story yesterday. The only issue is it wound up being a whopping 11,000 words, so I decided to split it in two parts, this one being shorter than the other. I really enjoyed writing this one, adding romance and drama and happy endings is fun! I kinda combined both versions, the original sea foam one and the Disney one, complete with one or two song parodies as well XD I really hope you'll all enjoy this one!**

**It's Lietpol, like I mentioned last time. it's not a super popular pairing, but it's one of the more universally accepted ones. Btw, I have decided that in my next stories, I will use repeat characters as different people. Sorry about that, but otherwise I won't have enough characters to continue going.**

**This is Part II! This one is much longer and has all the juicy details between Feliks and Toris! ;D**

**Read, review, enjoy!**

* * *

Feliks has been wandering around the town for the past hour, completely confused. _How am I supposed to find the horses here? Should I, like, go to that palace? Or what about past this village? Damn, I, like, know nothing up here._ He stops rather suddenly, noticing that the street he's on is tiny and empty. Run down buildings line the sides, windows and doors bolted shut. _Somehow I get the feeling I shouldn't be here. I should leave. My legs really hurt too._ He turns to retrace his steps, but runs into someone. A tall dark-skinned man with a shaved head stands in front of him. Panic setting in, he turns to go the other way but finds it blocked off by strange men as well.

"You look pretty nice, man." The dark man growls, advancing. "If you can have clothes like those, you must have plenty of money. Wanna share?"

_No, I don't- _covering his mouth, Feliks remembers he can't talk. _Oh shit._

"Not gonna respond? Bad choice." The man grabs his neck and slams Feliks against the building's wall, holding him there. In between desperate gasps for air, Feliks manages to gesture to his mouth and make the nix sign. The man raises an eyebrow.

"So you can't talk?" Feliks nods furiously. "Then this will be much easier." the man smirks, drawing a knife from his belt. Feliks goes pale as the man moves it to his cheek, pressing it into the soft flesh, drawing blood. "So you gonna fork over the cash? Or must I get… _violent_?" Feliks just dangles there, held above the man by his throat, blood trickling down his left cheek. _What is 'cash'? Is it another term for money? I don't, like, have any! How can I make them understand that? And even if I do, they'll, like, kill me anyway! What do I do? _His vision is starting to swim from lack of air and over-thinking. His legs are throbbing harder, splinters of pain shooting up them. The dark-skinned man scowls. "Looks like we gotta do this the hard way." Raising the knife, the man starts to bring it down. That's it for Feliks. Even as the knife is knocked out of the man's hand and his throat is released. The last thing he sees is a brunette standing over him, shaking him. _Hey,_ he thinks groggily. _That's the…_ He doesn't think anymore as his vision goes black and he loses consciousness.

…

"-up." _What…? _Feliks blinks open his eyes to bright light. _Is this heaven…?_

"Get up!" He jumps at the sharp voice, shooting up. Wide-eyed, he turns to see a man next to him, an angry look on his face. The man has blond hair and very bushy eyebrows, bright green eyes flashing. He's attractive, in his own way.

"Artie, don't talk to him like that! He just woke up from being assaulted. Go tell Toris he's up."

"Fine. And don't bloody call me that! I don't care whether you're my husband or not, I don't like it!"

"Yeah, yeah… _Artie_." Scowling the green-eyed man leaves the room. "So you okay?" Feliks turns to see another blond man, with bright blue eyes and glasses. "You were out for a long time, it's the next day already." _Oh crap, it's the next day? I, like, only have 2 days left!_ "Hello?" The man;s voice brings him back to earth. Looking around, he spots a journal and a pen on the nightstand. Grabbing it, he writes something down and shows it to the man.

_Sorry but I can't speak. My names is Feliks. Where am I?_

"Oh, so you can't talk? What happened?"

_A curse is one way to put it._

"Oh I get it. I'm Alfred, the prince of Mecaira. Right now you're in Anthauli, at the castle."

_What happened?_

"You blacked out after some thugs attacked you in the village. Toris saved you."

_Toris?_

"You're not from around here, are you? Toris is the prince here." Feliks eyes widen at recognition of the name just as the door slams open and the same brunette from the street rushes in.

"You're awake! Thank goodness!"

"His name is Feliks." Alfred says. "He can't talk, it's some kind of curse."

"I see. My name is Toris Lorinaitis."

"He's the prince!"

"C'mon, Alfred, don't tell him that!"

"And why not? Wanna get him using your personality and not your status?" He winks and Toris blushes, looking away. "Right on the nose, ain't I?"

"S-stop teasing me, Al!"

"Yes, Alfred, it's terribly impolite. Although you are blushing very furiously, are you sure that's not why?" Arthur adds, smirking. Alred's smile widens at this encouragement.

"Don't worry man, you got your looks still. If only they could kill. Yours would."

"Isn't that a bad thing?"

"Only if you choose to make it one, my friend. Imagine how easy your enemies would fall!"

"Hey, I'm not that bad, am I?"

"Oh no. Far worse." Arthur stifles a grin as a distraught look crosses Toris' face. Raen, who has been silent the whole time, is unsure of what to do, looking extremely frazzled. A soft sound to their right turns their heads though. Feliks is sitting up in the bed, appearing to be laughing, a wide smile across his handsome face, green eyes watery.

_Sorry, _he writes. _You all are funny. _This makes Alfred ecstatic. He loves it when people laugh at his teasing. He smiles and trots over to Felik, slinging his arm around the young man's shoulder.

"Glad you like it, my man! I'm here all night!"

"Oh no you're not!" Arthur cuts in. "We have business to attend to at the ball! It's not all fun and games!"

"B-but Arthur, that's what Mattie's for…"

"If I remember correctly, your darling brother did not accompany us, opting to visit Suprasi and more than likely, Prince Gilbert instead. I heard they're having problems with a strange beast in the castle over there. He, along with one of the princes from Italia, is there currently, attempting to solve the 'anomaly'. Matthew is not here, so you must actually do your duty for once."

"Aw, Artie, you're such a stick-in-the-mud! I don't wanna!" The blond whines as he follows Arthur out of the room. Turning, he winks at Feliks, grinning and saying "Nice meeting you dude! Hope your curse gets better!" Toris, Raen, and Feliks can hear the two retreating down the long hallway, Arthur lecturing Alfred on how a curse 'doesn't simply get _better_'. Toris laughs weakly.

"Quite a handful, aren't they?" Raen smiles, nodding his agreement.

"My prince, I must prepare your suit for tonight's ball, as well as Arthur's and Alfred's. I bid you farewell. I hope you feel better, Feliks, it was a pleasure." With a low bow, Raen leaves the room, Feliks and Toris now alone.

"That's right! The ball!" He turns to Feliks. "If you're up for it, would you like to come?" Feliks eyes widen, wonder sparkling in them.

_Is that where you get to dress fancy and be fashionable and socialize and party and dance the night away and have fun and be happy and free?_

"Hahahaha, yeah, that's basically the gist of it, although I'm not sure how 'free' you are. It's not like you can do whatever you want, there are rules. And I don't find them very fun, but you might."

_Can I really go?_

"Of course." Toris gives him a funny look. "Why wouldn't you?"

_Where I come from, rules were very strict and there was no balls._

"Oh. Well yes, you can come. Although you might not want to go with me."

_Why not?_

"Apparently, I'm not very appealing to look at. You heard them." He sighs. "I'm not a golden boy like Al, nor do I have the subtle appeal like Arthur. I'm just… me."

_That's not true._ Toris looks up, eyes widening slightly.

_I think you're very handsome. _Toris smiles and Feliks smiles back.

…

_Wow! Is this really mine to wear?! _ Sitting out in front of Feliks is an outfit for the ball. A new crisp white shirt with green and gold embroidered on the collar and cuffs sits underneath a dark green short-sleeved jacket with sparkling golden buttons. Light brown pants are tucked into tall dark brown boots, and a pair of matching dark brown gloves complete the outfit. Feliks has followed Raen to a dressing chamber, the beautiful garments causing him to momentarily forget the daggers in his legs. Raen laughs happily.

"I'm so happy you like them Feliks! Prince Toris entrusted me to preparing them, so I tried to choose things that would suit you well! They are yours to keep."

_Wow thank you! They're beautiful!_

"Try them on, how do they fit?" Feliks begins to undress. "N-no, not in front of me! Go behind the screen!"

_Oh, sorry._

"It's fine." He replies, a bit flustered. When Feliks returns a few minutes later, he looks amazing. "Wow! You look great, Feliks!" The shirt hugs all the right places, emphasizing his slim figure. The green jacket reflects in his eyes and makes the shining gems pop. The only thing that doesn't fit well are the boots, about a size and a half too small. "Oh! The ball is less than an hour, I can't get another pair! And yours don't go with the outfit and they're still muddy from town." As Raen gets more and more flustered, Feliks waves his hand back and forth, quickly scribbling on his pad.

_It's fine, they fit fine for one night. Don't worry about it! I love these clothes, thank you!_ Raen smiles, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Right then. Please be ready for the ball then. It starts in about-" He checks the large grandfather clock in the corner of the room. "-in 40 minutes. I will see you then." He waves, leaving the room. Feliks waves back, smiling until Raen leaves the room, before sinking onto the ground, wincing in pain.

_Standing up is, like, hard. How am I going to enjoy the ball now? I should rest a bit, that might, like, help. _Sighing, he gets up, walking back down the hall, doing his best to remember the maze of hallways Raen had led him down. After an excruciating 15 minutes, he finally realizes it. _Great. I'm lost._ He lets out an exhausted sigh, taking in his surroundings. A long dark hallway, candlelight flickering above him. _Where is this? How do I get back to my room? _Frantically looking around, he begins to backtrack. By now his legs hurt and hurt and then some, pain aching throughout. Finally he can't take it anymore, leaning against the wall and falling to the ground, barely conscious. _Maybe this was a bad idea… Maybe I shouldn't have come here… Yeah… This was… a… mistake._ He thinks as he falls into the peaceful painless bliss of unconsciousness.

…

He's rudely awoken by a man shoving him rather forcefully.

"Hey, Feliks! Wake up, man!" Opening his heavy eyelids, his eyes meet bright vivid blue. Alfred is kneeling next to him, worry plain on his face. "Dude, are you alright? What happened? Why are you over here?'

_I was trying to find my room and got lost. I'm still feeling a bit tired and I guess I passed out. Sorry._

"No worries! But the ball has already started, you're missing out! Oh wait, if you're not feeling well, do you want me to take you back to your room?"

_No, no, I want to go to the ball._ And he really does. He wants to go more than he wants to go back to sleep to forget the pain. _Will you show me the way?_ Alfred laughs.

"Sure!" He stand sup, offering Feliks his ahdn. As he's pulled to his feet, Feliks takes a moment to admire the white dress shirt and pants the young man is in, his own dark-blue-lined coat and matching boots and gloves suiting the cheerful man well.

_You look very nice._

"Thanks! So do you! You clean up nicely." Feliks smiles his same gran. Alfred smiles back, but can't help but think that the recent newcomer is forcing it.

…

_Oh my!_

"First ball?"

_Yes._

"I was the same way. If you'll excuse me, I gotta go find Artie. He'll be angry at me for sure, skipping out on the meeting with the duke of Surias. Sorry but their prince freaks me out. Let Mattie handle him. Anyway, I'll see you later, okay?" Feliks nods, still taking it all in as the handsome prince walks away. Lights. Dancing. Music. Gowns. Suits. Laughter. Talking. Happiness. A wide smile crosses his face,a genuine one, his pain all but forgotten. As he watches the people from the top of the stair, people notice, and begin to watch him, enraptured by the beautiful awe-struck young man. Toris, who has been talking with a few other nobles, feels someone tap him. He turns to see Arthur, who points at the stairs. He sees Feliks as well, and wow. How beautiful can a single person be? Golden hair, emerald eyes, beautiful greens and golds adorning the handsome boy. Momentarily stunned, Toris begins to make his way to the stairs, feeling a strange desire to see and talk to him. He waves, calling out his name. Feliks' gaze darts to the prince, and he waves back, eyes crinkling in a happy smile. He begins to rush down the stairs, until he stumbles over the last few. Before he can fall, Toris is there, catching him. He laughs.

"Calm down, Feliks! You don't want to hurt yourself!"

_Sorry._

"It's fine. So I'm assuming you like it?"

_Do I ever! There's so many people and so many sights and there's music and laughter and everyone is smiling and happy and there's beautiful gowns and suits and happy couples twirling around on the floor! It's wonderful! Are there any horses? _Toris, who's smile has been growing with every word starts laughing hard when he reads the last part. He continues to laugh, guests giving him funny looks which only makes him laugh harder. Finally, he calms down enough to answer.

"No, there's no horses here. I'll show you some tomorrow."

_Alright. What exactly are the people who are holding hands and spinning doin anyways? _Toris gives him a funny look.

"Haven't you ever seen dancing before?" Feliks shakes his head. "Oh. Well why don't I show you?" He says, holding out his hand, a slight flush to his cheeks, a bashful smile as well.

_B-but I don't know how!_

"That's alright. You'll figure out as we go. Give me your hand." He does and Toris places it on his shoulder, taking the other one as well. He puts his own on Feliks' waist, grasping Feliks' hand tightly in his own. "Follow my lead." And they begin to spin, slowly at first, before picking up speed, beginning to sway with the music. They make their way to the center of the dancefloor, the other couples quickly moving out of the way with whispers of 'it's the prince!' and 'who is that he's with?' echoing around the room. Alfred and Arthur notice as well, each glancing at each other smiling, before turning their gaze back to the couple. So wrapped up with each other, they fail to notice people's eyes on them, all they think about is their partner. _Beautiful. _Toris thinks. _And yet… familiar. _Feliks is smiling happily, mouth open in a soundless laugh. He looks so happy, one would never think of the pain this is causing him. Meanwhile, Alfred turns to Arthur.

"May I have this dance, Artie?" He says, winking at the shorter man and offering his hand. Arthur smirks.

"You may. Alfie." They laugh, before joining the other two on the dancefloor. And no one dares to join as well, all too caught up in the gorgeous men dancing in front of them. The song winds to a close, ending the wonderful moment. Breathing hard, the four men look at each other, before bursting with laughter, realizing that the whole room was watching.

"Another song, maestro!" Alfred crows, another quick song begins, and this time other couples dance as well. This continues late into the night, until Raen reaches Toris.

"My prince, I apologize for interrupting, but Natalya is here."

"Ah, she is? I had forgotten about her." He says, rather embarrassed.

_Natalya?_

"Come meet her, Feliks. She's my fiancee." Feliks pales at this word. _Fiancee. His… future bride? _"That's what the ball is for, we're to be married tomorrow." Toris notices how terrified Feliks looks and his eyes widen with worry, concerning crossing his face. "Are you alright? Did I say something that offended you?" Shaking his head, as if coming out of a dream, Feliks quickly smiles.

_No, no I'm fine! it just surprised me, that's all._

"Alright…" He says, still unconvinced. "Follow me." He does, as Toris navigates the crowd, before a young girl comes into view. She has long platinum blond hair and ice blue eyes, a dark navy blue dress hugging her body. "This is Natalya Arlovskaya, princess of Ralebus. She's my betrothed." The girl scowls angrily at this statement.

"And who's this, Toris?" she says, an unfriendly glare piercing Feliks. "I haven't seem him before."

"This is Feliks."

"What, no last name?"

_It's Lukasiewicz. Feliks Lukasiewicz._

"That's a nice last name. Sounds elegant." Toris says kindly and Feliks offers a shy smile.

"Sounds hard to spell."

_It is._

"Mmm." The girl just grunts, turning back to Toris. "So are we going to get this over with or not?"

"Ah, y-yes sorry." He looks at Feliks. "Sorry, but I need to dance with Natalya."

_Like what we were doing?_

"Kind of. This one is more slow. It's for married couples and betrothed. Sort of like a rite of passage in my kingdom for you and the one you are marrying."

_I see. Have fun. _

_There's that smile again. _Toris thinks. _It's all too forced._

Feliks watches as Toris leads Natalya away and the music slows down, the couples who are dating or just dancing moving away from the floor. He feels an arm around his shoulder. Looking up, he sees Alfred, Arthur standing a bit behind.

"Feeling left out?" He says sympathetically.

_No, I'm fine. Aren't you and Arthur married? Shouldn't you be dancing?_

"Yeah. I was just checking on you. They don't like each other much." he adds. "Natalya and Toris I mean. They're only doing a political marriage. Kinda sucks. Personally, I think you and Toris make a better couple." He pats him on the back before the two join the others on the dancefloor. Feliks just stands there, watching. He's not quite sure what he's feeling right now besides the fear of turning to foam. Something in his chest has broken. Turning, he pushes his way through the crowd, unable to stand being in the room. The pain has returned tenfold.

…

Feliks stumbles down the beach, waves crashing on the shore. The stars twinkle high above and the moon illuminates the sand making it glitter and sparkle. He has long since discarded the too-small boots. Bloody marks on his heels from rubbing are washed away by the gentle lapping of the sea water, and it's here that Feliks bends down and begins to cry, sinking to his knees in the process. _I hate this. It hurts. It hurts, like, way too much. My legs and feet and heart. I don't even want to see horses anymore. I just want to see him. Be with him. I don't want to die. I'm scared of dying… _He continues to cry, not caring as the water soaks through his clothes. To him, the feeling is welcomed. And then he hears something, voices, calling his name. He looks up in surprise to see Nikolai, Vlad, Vash, Lili, and even Eduard swimming towards him.

"Feliks!" they cry again. Nikolai moves closer to him and away from the group. "We got this for you." In his outstretched hands lie an item, mother-of-pearl handle, carved seashells out of silver adorning both ends, it would have been beautiful, if not for the deadly blade that it ended in.

_Wh-what…_ he mouths, before noticing the pained expression on Nikolai's face. And then he sees it. His right hand is missing. Completely gone. Looking around, he notices how short Lili's hair is, the eyepatch Vash is wearing, the missing dorsal fin on Vlad. His eyes fall on Eduard and instantly his tears start again. The elegant golden crown that was always on his head is gone. Eduard just smiles.

"What good is a crown if my cousin is dead?"

"You must use this!" Lili says. "This way, you can return to the sea! You won't die!"

_How? _he mouths, wiping his eyes. No one meets his eyes until Vash finally says

"You must kill Prince Toris." And for the second time that day, Feliks feels his heart splinter again.

…

Feliks sighs. He pulls his knees to his chest, staring up at the night sky. His family has left now, leaving him with those words.

"_Please!" _Lili had said_. "You must! I don't wish for you to die, Feliks, I love you!"_

"_Don't make what we did in vain."_

"_Don't fade away."_

"_No human is worth this."_

"_Come back to us."_

"_Kill him." _

That's what it always came back to.

"_Kill him."_

_I don't know what to do… _he sighs, hugging his shoulders in the cold night air, the sea breeze chilling him. _I have tomorrow still… 1 day…_ His thoughts are interrupted by a different voice calling him. He looks over his shoulder and his eyes widen in shock as he sees Toris running towards him. Quickly, he hides the dagger in his coat pocket, praying that Toris wouldn't notice. He doesn't.

"Feliks!" he calls again. "Where have you been?!" he exclaims worriedly.

_Here. _Toris lets out a weak laugh.

"I understand that, but why? Do you know how long you've been gone?" Feliks cocks his head, indicating that Toris should tell him. He sighs. "It's been 5 hours. It's almost 3 in the morning. When Alfred came and told me that he couldn't find you, I searched everywhere! Why are you… down… here…" His eyes widen as an image flashes through his mind.

_A man pulls another one out of the water, one panting hard, the other unconscious._

"_You're heavier than you look._

_I am not._

"_Why is the air up here so unclean? Pollution I guess."_

_That's everywhere nowadays._

"_Hey, get up. I said, get up."_

_But it hurts…_

"_I'll have you know, I am a prince."_

_So am I…_

_The other man begins to cough, vomiting up seawater and something else. _

"_Well that's a waste."_

_Sorry._

_More talking. New voices. _

"_Sorry, I need to go!" _

_Don't leave…_

"_Sorry!"_

_Come back…_

Toris is shaken hard, visibly jumping. He looks at Feliks, and he sees worry across the man's face.

_Are you okay?_

"I-I'm fine. Thank you. I just… had a strange vision that's all. I must be tired. Let's go back to the castle." Feliks nods, standing up as well. He winces. He had forgotten about the pain because of the water, but now… He looks up to see Toris' retreating back getting farther and farther away, moving at a pace he cannot match. Attempting to run, Feliks tries to concentrate on putting one foot after the other.

_Wait! _He tries to call out. _Wait for me! CRASH._

Toris spins around when he hears the dull thud, eyes landing on Feliks, so far, so far behind him, lying on the sand, hands clenched around his legs, pain etched on his face.

"FELIKS!" He yells, racing back to him. "Feliks, what's wrong?! Are you hurt?! I'm sorry I was going too fast, I'll carry you!" He reaches down, picking up the man princess-style. "I'm sorry I hurt you." he whispers. As the two continue to move down the beach and towards the castle, Feliks sighs, closing his hand around the concealed dagger.

_More than you know… I hurt much more than you will ever know…_

…

The next day, Feliks stays in bed, pulling the large comfy plush blanket over him, burrowing into it's softness. The maid's bring food, but he doesn't eat.

_I'm not hungry._ He'd write each time they tried to get him to eat it. There's another knock at the door, another figure moves into the room.

"Feliks, you need to eat something." _Toris. The exact person I didn't want to see._ Feliks turns away from him. "Are you mad at me?" Toris asks, almost inaudibly. Feliks stiffens, before sitting straight up.

_No! Myself! I'm mad at myself._

"Why?"

_Can't tell you._

"Okay." Silence. "Um… If you really don't want to eat, would you like to see the horses?" This catches the blonde's attention.

_Really?_

"Yes really. I have a present for you too." He holds out his hand. In it is a small satin ribbon. Feliks looks at it curiously.

_What is this for?_

Toris moves behinds him and gather his hair. USing the ribbon, he ties behind his head at the nape of his neck. "There!" he says, satisfied. "It looks good on you, as I thought!" Feliks' hand moves to the ribbon, rubbing the smooth fabric between his fingers, a creeping blush rising up his cheeks.

_Thank you. _Toris smiles.

"Of course! Now then, follow me! That's not all I have!"

As the two make their way down the long stone hallways, they don't seem as cold as they originally had. Feliks smiles in spite of himself. After turning down another corridor, they exit a door and Feliks instantly cheers up. Horses of every shape, size, color, and breed are in front of him.

"These are the royal stables." Toris says. "I hope you like them." Feliks nods enthusiastically. "This one," he says, moving to a certain horse. "Is yours." A beautiful not-quite-stallion stands in front of him. It's short, almost a pony, with a gorgeous blueish pelt, a dun.

_It's a Konik!_

"Why yes." Toris says, surprised. "How do you know?"

_I love horses, especially Koniks! _He mouths, as he scratches the horse's black mane.

"Well this one is yours! I remember yesterday at the ball, so…"

_Thank you so much! I love it! Thank you so so much! _For the next 3 hours, the two walk around the stables, talking about various horse breeds and ponies. Until…

"Dude!"

"Alfred?"

"Did you forget you're getting married today?! Come on! You won't be ready in time!"

"That's right! I forgot!" He turns to Feliks. "I have to go! I'll see you there!" Without waiting for a reply, he runs off with Alfred in tow. Feliks watches their retreating figures, before staggering to his feet. He manages to return to his room, not getting lost this time. Moving to his pillow, he pulls out the dagger and thinks of his family and their words. A pained expression crosses his face, and he gulps, before taking it and leaving the room, moving down the hall to Toris' room. He meets Alfred and Arthur outside, quickly concealing the dagger.

"Go on." Arthur says, smiling as Alfred opens the door for him. He moves in. Sitting on a small chair by a vanity is Toris, dressed in a handsome white suit. His hair has been pulled back into a ponytail similar to the Feliks has. Toris turns and his eyes meet Feliks', a wide smile spreading across his face. Feliks gulps, clenching the dagger hidden in his shirt sleeve.

"Feliks! You came! To be honest, I wasn't sure if you'd be willing to or not…" his voice trails off, smile fading. But she shakes his head, straining to plaster it on once again. "But you came! I'm glad! I'm not sure if you want to go to the wedding, but I have a place reserved in the front row for you! It's supposed to be for family and royals, but I pulled a few strings." He continues to talk and Feliks' heart breaks more and more until it finally is broken so small that he can't possibly hurt worse. And then… "Feliks? I'm sorry." That's it. That's the straw that breaks the camel's back. Feeling tears welling in his eyes, Feliks quickly smiles back, before scribbling something on his board, the dagger placed back in it's sheath.

_Why are you sorry? My friend's getting married! I'm happy for you! Congratulations!_ With that said, he spins and walks out of the room, not caring as Alfred and Arthur give him sympathetic looks as he runs down the hall. The pain in his legs is there, but it pales in comparison to his heartbreak. He turns down the hall and out of the castel, heading towards the beach.

…

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today...' the priest begins. Natalya does indeed look beautiful, the crystal-white dress suiting her. The rows of spectators are smiling and teary-eyed. The priest is ready to cry, proud of the little boy he's known for years. _I should be happy. Really, I should. So what's wrong with me? I can only think about… _His eyes flick to the empty seat in the front row. _Feliks… it was that smile again… That one that seems to hold all the sadness in the world…_ "-and do you, Toris Laurinaitis, take you, Natalya Arlovskaya, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in death and in health, till death do you part?"

"I…" _The empty seat._

"I…" _The false smile._

"Well?" _The silent pain._

"Come on!" _Feliks. Feliks. I love Feliks._

"I don't!" Gasps resound around the church, small shrieks from the women. Natalya has a stunned expression on her face, as does the rest of the church, except for two blondes in the front row.

"Took him long enough." Arthur mutters.

"Agreed." Alfred says, laughing.

"Wh-what?!" The priest cries out.

"I don't! I won't! I'm sorry Natalya, but I love someone else."

"Thank god!"

"Huh?"

"You're not the only one who loves someone else." The princess replies. "My beloved, Ivan, I can come for you now!" As she begins to run down the aisle, the opposite way, she stops and turns, actually smiling at him. "Good luck, Toris. I hope you'll be happy."

"And I you." he responds, and he follows down the aisle, ignoring the shocked gasps and cries of outrage in the church. Suddenly, someone grabs his wrist, yanking him back.

"How dare you!" The King stands over his son, a dangerous aura surrounding him. "You do not get a say in this, this is for the country! Who are you to go against the wishes of the people?!"" The man roars, yanking again, knocking him off balance.

"Let me go, father! I must see Feliks, before he leaves for good!"

"You are going nowhere!" He squeezes Toris' wrist, harder, causing the man to gasp out in pain.

"F-father, you're hurting me!"

"I do not-" There's a whooshing sound and a swish of air and the king finds a sword pointed at his throat.

"I must ask you to kindly let go of my friend, your highness."

"ALFRED!" The king roars. The blond is standing at Toris side, sword raised, a serious expression on his face. 'I WILL HAVE YOU BANISHED FROM THIS LAND! THIS IS TRAITOROUS!"

"Then I guess I am traitorous as well, my liege." And Raen is there as well, adding a second sword to the fray. Growling, the king lets go of Toris. "Go," Raen says. "We'll hold him off."

"I- Y-you guys… Thank you. This means a lot to em."

"Yeah, yeah, just get outta here." Alfred laughs. Toris nods, racing down the aisle and out of the door.

…

Feliks hears the wedding bells sounding in the chapel. _He's really getting married… _Feliks lets out a bitter laugh, and his hands fly to his throat. "M-My voice…"

"I returned it." His head snaps up, eyes landing on Raivis. "The dagger. What is your choice?"

"I think you already know." And with that Feliks throws the dagger as far as he can into the ocean, a soft plunking sound as it enters the waves.

"I assumed you'd do that. Too bad, really. You truly love that human, don't you?"

"Yes…"

"Don't worry," Raivis says. "You're friends payment has been returned, the dagger is gone. And you…" his voice trails off as his eyes flit to Feliks legs. A bright flash of light surrounds them, and they are once again an emerald green tail. And the tail begins to fade. Feliks' face falls, sadness in his eyes.

"I wish I could've at least told him…"

"Yes." Raivis says. "You have until the end of sunset. Snig." he says.

"What?"

"Sing. Mermaids are renowned for their voices. Sing your feelings aloud. I'll make sure they reach him."

"You'd really do that?"

"I'm not that mean. Even I believe in true love."

"Alright." And with that, Feliks begins to sing.

_I love you more than the sky._

…

Toris is running out of the castle, desperately searching for the one that he loves as the sun continues to fall.

_I love you more than the earth._

…

_I love you and I don't know why._

_Yes I do, _Feliks thinks.

…

_I love you for all your worth_

_Is this Feliks? _Toris thinks.

…

_And I know you aren't the same_

…

_And I know that this is the end_

_What end?_ Toris turns onto the road to the beach.

…

_But it was worth all the pain_

_Yes, it always was. _Feliks thinks.

…

_Just to see you, my friend_

Toris is running through the town to the beach.

…

_My love for you is real_

…

_And it will never fade_

…

_As long as I can feel_

_..._

_So keep smiling everyday_

_How can I do that when you're not here? _Toris turns onto the beach.

…

_I wish you loved me too_

…

_Because I love you_

_And I you! _Two shapes begin to come into Toris' view.

…

_I love you_

And the song ends. Feliks is crying now, tears of heartbreak and sadness flowing freely as the knowledge that he shall never be with Toris again, nor see his smile, his laugh, him. Raivis claps.

"See? Beautiful song."

"Thanks. Is there anyway you can tell him… well… Tell him I say… goodbye?" Raivis smiles, then stiffens.

"Tell him yourself." Then he's gone.

"What are you-" He's broken off by a shocked gasp.

...

"You two…" The king growls, hand on his own sword, before a loud voice cries

"HOATA!" And the king collapses on the ground, fast asleep. "That should do it." Arthur says, running a hand through his hair. "I only put him to sleep, along with the rest of the church, except…" He gestures to a woman, standing up with wide eyes. "You must have strong magic power to counter my own, my queen."

"Ah, yes, I do dabble a bit." she sighs, moving to her husband's side. "Don't worry, he's just a little frustrated. He thought they looked very nice together. I'll calm him down. My son looks better with Feliks anyway."

"H-how-?" They stutter, surprised the queen knew.

"A mother pays close attention. I'm happy for him. I only hope it's not too late…" she sighs.

"What do you mean?" Alfred and Raen ask.

"Shall I tell them, or would you like to, Arthur?" The two look at Arthur, who sighs. "Oh, don't give me that! I know you felt it too!"

"Yes, your majesty, I shall tell them."

"Tell us what?"

"Feliks' curse… Well, it was placed by a very powerful sea wizard…"

"Sea wizard?'

"Yes… You see, Feliks is not human, he's a-"

..

"_Mermaid._" Toris stands over Feliks, panting hard, eyes landing on the almost gone tail. "You're a mermaid."

"T-Toris… M-man, actually. Merman…"

"So that's why… you're curse… Wait, your voice-!"

"Yeah, it's back. I failed the conditions of it." He laughs sadly.

"What are you-?" He finally realizes why the tail looks so see-through and notices the rest of him is as well. "You're disappearing.." Feliks laughs bitterly.

"Yeah, I am. Turning to seafoam, really. You got married. I couldn't stop you, couldn't get you to kiss me, and I blew my last chance to live… because I could never hurt you."

"I didn't!" Toris says, gasping suddenly. "I didn't get married! I came to you instead." He speaks these words just as the last rays on sunset vanish, engulfing the world in night.

"But it's too late." Feliks says. "Toris.."

"No!" But the merman is gone, vanished into the waves.

_Goodbye…_

"No!" Toris yells, frantically searching for the merman who no longer exists. "No, please! Come back! Please come back!" He falls to his knees in the waves, tears spilling from his eyes. "I can't lose you! Please! I love you!" A voice interrupts his mourning.

"What will you pay." He looks up to see what looks like a young boy with an octopus tail, blue eyes glinting in the moonlight. "What will you pay to have your love back?"

…

"Get up! Wake up! Say something!" The man groans, his head pounding in the darkness. _Why is it so dark..? Oh my eyes… _He opens them, emerald green meeting another green, a few shades lighter. "Feliks!" The man cries happily. At this point, Feliks is wide awake, shooting up on the sand.

"Toris?! Wait, I'm alive?! How..?!" His voice trials as he sees Raivis smirking in the water, before sinking beneath the waves, a white stallion statue vanishing with him. "You didn't…"

...

"_This one is mine!" Toris points at a beautiful white stallion. "His name is Snow. I've had him since I was little, he's like my best friend."_

He's beautiful. _Feliks mouths in response._

"_Yeah, I groom him every day and always give him apples, even though everyone says he'll get fat. He never does!"_

…

"Heheh…" Toris laughs. "It was a small price to pay to have you back. Snow was getting old anyway… And… I don't need him. Not as much as I need you. At the wedding I finally realized it." He says, taking Feliks silence as a sign to continue. "I not Natalya I love… it's you. Feliks, I love you."

"I- I-" the blonde blushes bright red, before grabbing Toris head and pulling it into his own, their lips meeting for a soft, sweet kiss. "Me too!" he says breathlessly as they break way. "I love you too!"

"I think ever since you saved me, I've loved you." Toris says. "It just took some time to realize it."

"You know?"

"I know."

"I feel the same. I love you, with all my heart, I love you. that will never change."

"Not in a million years."

"Not in war."

"Not in death."

"Not ever." They say together, kissing again. In unison, they both say the words they've felt all along, right from the start.

"I love you."

And they walk down the beach in the night, hand-in-hand, real smiles alive on their faces, their hands entwined together, much like their destinies. And if there ever been any doubts, they lived

Happily Ever After.

* * *

**Whew! That was a long read, but it had a happy ending! I know that in the original story, the mermaid died for good, but I couldn't do that to Poland! So he came back and they got a happy ending! XD**

**Mecaira: America**

**Anthauli: Lithuania**

**Italia: Italy**

**Ralebus: Belarus**

**Suprasi: Prussia**

**So... Tada! The Little Merman is done! Hope you enjoyed it! Can anyone guess what the next chapter is? I hinted at it in this part...**

**Believe it or not, it's actually Gerita! Yay! And the one after is PruCan! Trust me, it'll make sense in the next story!**

**Reviews are love! :) And love is happiness! :D**


	5. Itapunzel

**A/N: Updated! It only took like 12 days! Sorry, I've been busy with writing Life Lessons, I'm pretty proud of how it's going too! So yesterday I was like 'I should update my stories' so i wrote all of this and pulled an all-nighter for you guys! Hope you appreciate it! It took me about 6 hours, and luckily this one isn't as long as the Little Merman. That was a looong chapter for me. I've also been working on The Quest For Italy, Burgers, & the Holy Kitten, and that's about halfway done with Chapter 5. Sorry it;s taking so long.**

**As for this, as promised, Rapunzel , Gerita version! It's a bit unconventional, more mature than the original fairytale, and, well the hair might not be there. Hey, you try explaining why Italy has 70 foot long hair! So I changed it up a bit. I'm still pretty happy with this though.**

**Read, review, enjoy!**

* * *

Itapunzel

...

"How can you be so calm about zis, Feliciano?! Matthew has to go to my bruder's castle alone vhere zere's a beast wreaking havoc and Gilbert is novhere to be found, and here you are just calmly cooking pasta as if nozing's wrong!" Feliciano sighed as his fiance questioned him, rather accusingly. "Don't you care?"

"Of course I care, Luddy! I'm just… not that worried."

"Did I mention ze beast?!"

"Only about ten times. Relax! And I'm making pasta because it always calms me down, so it might do the same for Matthew! And I'm sure Gilbert is fine." The blond German turns bright red.

"I-I'm not vorried about zat dummkopf! It's his own fault zhere's a vild monster in there! I told him over and over to be kind to that veird old voman, but gott forbid he listen!"

"He's not the brightest." Feliciano agrees. "But you can't fool me! You're worried!" He grins brightly and the German sighs.

"Fine, you vin. I suppose I'm a bit vorried. He should have been found by now. And you're pasta is boiling over."

"V-ve~! Tell me sooner!" The flustered Italian rushes to his pot, which has started to shake, bubbles spilling over the sides. In his haste, he grabs the handles without his pot holders and shrieks, yanking his hands back as the burning pot scalds them. In doing so, he knocks the pot off balance, sending it falling over the side of the stove, almost hitting him before Ludwig lifts him off the ground and into the air and safety as the pot hits the ground with a _CLANG_. "P-put me down!" He exclaims, thoroughly embarrassed and flustered, and the German chuckles as he does so. Feliciano turns and looks sadly at the spilt pasta, the long spaghetti noodles splayed over the ground. "And I worked so hard on it too!" He says, tears welling in his eyes. Strong arms wrap around his waist.

"Feli, just make some more. You have plenty of ze uncooked pasta left. Don't cry."

"I-I wasn't!"

"Really?"

"Really! Now get out!I have work to do! Matthew can't wait forever!"

"Ja, ja, I'm going, I'm going." The Italian succeeds in shoving the German out of the large kitchen, and he laughs again. "He's alvays such a crybaby. I vonder vhy zis time is different."

"Sir?" A man has approached him, a young man in one of the uniform of the soldiers of Suprasi. Ludwig gives him a look, clearly annoyed that he's being interrupted while thinking of his lover.

"Vhat is it?" The younger man flinches.

"I-I'm very sorry to interrupt you, sir, but, um, it's about Prince Matthew." The German's eyebrows raise.

"Vhat about Matthew?"

"W-well… He might have, possibly, maybe…"

"Out vith it!"

"Run away?" There's a brief silence as Ludwig's mind processes what the man just said. And then

"VHAT?!"

"H-he said he was just going to the bathroom!"

"And you let him?!"

"Well, it was the bathroom. What was I going to say, just piss yourself?" Ludwig groans.

"Gott, zis is not vhat I need. Erste Gilbert, nun dies. Was kommt als nächstes, wird Feliciano verschwinden?"

"E-excuse me?" The German gives the soldier a funny look.

"Don't you speak your own language?"

"I moved here with my parents from Mecaira when I was 10."

"Of course. Ignorant Mecairins. Go tell ze men to be on ze look out for him! And get me my horse. I'll go after him."

"But it's raining!"

"Do I look like I care? It is better if I go myself rather than a stranger, he is more likely to listen to me. Now go prepare Bier!"

"Yes sir!" The soldier scurries off to get the beautiful light brown stallion for the stern man. As he watches, Ludwig sighs.

"Gott verdammt! Zis sucks!" He complains as he re-enters the kitchen, scratching the back of his head. "Feliciano did you hear zat?" When there's no response, he looks around the kitchen better. "Feliciano?" The cheerful Italian brunette is nowhere to be seen, and the door leading to the outside is wide open. Ludwig walks over and looks out, only seeing the cloudy sky and darkened forest, hearing the rain plink into puddles and the thunder cracking overhead. No sign of Feliciano. Growling, his fists clench and he lets out an angry scream. "I DIDN'T MEAN LITERALLY!"

…

Feliciano most certainly had overheard Ludwig's conversation with the soldier, mostly the part about Matthew's sudden disappearance. Deciding he'd take matters into his own hands for once, he had bravely entered the forest to find Matthew and bring him back before Ludwig found him and lectured him the entire way back. And he would most definitely not be as kind as Feliciano when he found him. And in a way, Feliciano understood why Matthew had run. Something similar had happened to him. So he had wanted to help Matthew. He believed he was being very brave. However, he was now unbravely running through the forest and crying. Because it had gotten dark. And there was thunder. And he couldn't see where he was going. And he was lost. So he got scared. And when he was scared, he cried.

"Ve~ Ludwig! I shouldn't have leeeeeft!" He wailed. Finally, he trips over a tree root and slams into the ground face first. And he just lays there and starts crying even harder because now his face and clothes are muddy and his legs hurt and his ankle is throbbing where it got caught on the root and it's still raining and he's wet and cold and alone-

"Um, are you alright?" Okay. Maybe not that alone. He looks up and sees another man as drenched as he is, but this one is blond and has glasses and a strange hair curl, something the both have in common. And a wide smile breaks onto his face.

"Matteo!" He cries, launching himself onto the startled Mecairin. "Ve~ I found you! I was looking for you!" The blond's gaze hardens.

"I-I'm not going back! I don't want to go to the castle with that beast thing! Al was supposed to, not me. It was supposed to be the oldest son, but because he's marrying Arthur soon, I volunteered because I'm a nice brother, but I'm scared. I don't wanna be hurt or eaten or, or, die!" Feliciano chuckles.

"I doubt you'll be eaten Matteo, let alone hurt or die!"

"You don't know that!"

"True, but I have my suspicions about that beast. He's not who he says he is. And I know you're scared, but you still have to go back! You committed to this, you have to follow through!" He stands, and grabs Matthew's left wrist, pulling on it. "Come on, you can't run away!"

"No! I told you, I don't want to do this!"

"That doesn't matter!"

_SLAP._

"What do you know?!" Matthew cries as Feliciano lets go of his wrist to touch his reddening cheek. "A-ah…" Matthew stutters, feeling remorse. "F-Feliciano, I-I.." The Italian just looks at him and smiles softly. He moves towards the blond and sits down beside him, underneath a large tree so the rain isn't as heavy.

"It's alright. What do I know, huh? I have a story to tell you, Matthew." The other man is startled at the sound of his real name and not the pet name Feliciano normally used, realizing this is one of the rare moments that the Italian is serious.

"A-a story?"

"Ve~, a story. It starts with Lovino, about 2 and a half years ago"

…

"Why do I have to go to this stupid ball?!" The young Italian boy was complaining incessantly about his twentieth birthday party. Feliciano sighed exasperatedly, tired of dealing with his brother's complaints.

"Because! It's for your birthday!"

"Why can't you pretend to be me?!"

"Because my birthday was 3 weeks ago! And we may be brothers, but we don't look that much alike! Your hair is much darker and you have green eyes and your hair curl is on the left. It's one party!"

"We have too many parties!"

"Well maybe you'll find your true love tonight!" Lovino laughs harshly.

"Yeah right! Like that'll ever happen! I doubt anyone can put up with me!"

"You never know!" Feliciano giggles. "Maybe there's someone who can finally put you in your place."

"Even mom and dad can't!" Lovino laughs and the two brothers smile at each other. "Fine, I'll go, but I won't like it!"

"That's my fratello!" Feliciano smiles as he links arms with his brother and the two exit their room. They walk down the long marble hallway, finally reaching the staircase where they'll make their royal appearance. The man standing at the side, bows low to the two men, before blowing into his trumpet, signalling the royal's arrival.

"Presenting his royal highnesses, crown Prince Lovino Vargas, and his younger brother, Prince Feliciano Vargas!" As the guests clap and bow, the two descend the stairs.

Lovino is dressed smartly in a handsome dark green jacket that buttons midway down his chest, creating a perfect long sleeves are accented with golden embroidery on the cuffs. His white dress shirt peeks out from the ends of the sleeves and is seen from inside the jacket. He wears black pants which are tucked into dark brown boots with the same golden embroidery. The outfit is completed with the regal red cape hanging around his shoulders, the coming-of-age traditional cape making him look very handsome. His dark brown hair is perfectly styled and his light green eyes seem to practically glow.

Feliciano looks just as good as Lovino, if not better. He wears a similar jacket, but this one is a lighter blue color, with silver accents instead of gold. His own black pants are tucked into light brown boots, and his collar is on his white dress shirt. Silver epaulets adorn his shoulders instead of a cape, and his head is crownless, whereas Lovino wears a crown of gold with emeralds and rubies on it. His chestnut hair has been parted into two equal sides and his light brown eyes are only emphasized by the sky blue jacket.

Both princes look very handsome, and they do look similar, at least to someone who hasn't lived with them for a long time. The only difference is eye color and hair curls. Their hair color is still very similar. However one wears a wide, happy smile, and the other an angry, frustrated scowl. When they reach the dance floor, they're instantly flooded by princesses, duchesses, ladies, even a few queens, each desperate for attention and a potential husband. Feliciano is overjoyed at the attention and Lovino is… less than that. But they each are polite and dance with the girls who ask them. Finally getting a short break when couples take the dance floor, the two brothers move over to the refreshment table.

"This sucks! Odio questa!"

"Aw, Lovino it's not that bad! At least the girls haven't been mean!"

"Ugh. I'm just glad that one guy didn't show up."

"That one girl?"

"Yeah. There was a man at the last ball I was at who kept asking me to dance with him, and I kept saying no cuz he's a fucking guy, and I finally got extremely pissed and might have told him to 'Fucking piss off before I cut his dick off and make him eat it' and that 'I'll never dance with you or like you or do anything with you ever because I'm not fucking gay'."

"Lovino! You can't say things like that! He could have been a prince or something! Don't start unnecessary wars!"

"Whatever! What was his name again? Sadam? Sadis? Sad-something." Feliciano pales.

"Y-you don't mean Sadiq, do you? Sadiq Adnan?"

"Yeah, that was it!"

"Lovino!" The harshness in Feliciano's voice startles his brother so badly, that he spills his punch onto the ground.

"Wh-what?!"

"You have no idea who Sadiq is, do you?!"

"W-why would I?!"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because he's the most feared wizard in Aethila!"

"Y-you're kidding, that guy? No way!"

"Yes way! And you cursed him out and insulted his pride! You should be happy he's not killed you with a curse by now!"

"Ah shit! Tell me these things sooner!"

"You should have known!"

"Yeah, well-" Whatever retort Lovino was about to spew back was interrupted by the crashing of part of the ceiling, sending pieces of rock and plaster onto the frightened party guests, luckily not hitting anyone. A man is floating in the air, a white mask over the top part of his face, dark green robes with the hood pulled over his head, and the dark skin emphasizes the dangerous aura surrounding the man. Whispers erupt from the floor, gasps of 'Is that who I think it is?' and 'Why the hell is he here?' reach the ears of the two princes, who have both gone pale. Lovino gulps. "Shit."

Feliciano sighs. "Great. Sadiq Adnan."

…

"Wait, really? It was really him?'' Matthew stares wide-eyed at Feliciano, who smiles at his curiosity.

"Ve~ it was. Lovino was terrified."

"I'll bet! Only your brother could manage to piss off the strongest, scariest man in Aethila. His bad temper is impressive."

"Don't tell him that! He'll take it as praise!"

"So what happened next?"

"Well, as you can expect, Sadiq was pretty upset from what happened last ball."

…

"Ahem. Ladies and gentlemen, may I please have your attention? Oh wait, I already do! Silly me! I have a request! Would the crown prince step forward? Oh, you all know him! Lovino Vargas? Step forward!" Sadiq cries, his voice reaching a bit of hysteria near the end. The guests look around, searching for the Italian prince, who is nowhere to be seen. As soon as Feliciano saw him, he had dragged his brother into a hallway typically used by the servants.

"Merda, merda, merda, cosa faccio, cosa faccio?!" Lovino is predictably freaking out.

"Lovi, calm down! W-we'll think of something!"

"Aren't you scared?!" This makes Feliciano think, and think hard.

"Yes," he says finally. "But at the same time, I'm know we need to have a calm head." He says just as Sadiq speaks again.

"Oh come one, I just want to kidnap him!" At this, the guests freak out, and Lovino practically starts hyperventilating. "What? If I can't have him, then no one can! It's only fair, right? And if he refuses, which he can, I'll only kill half of the population of Italia, including his precious little brother, Feliciano! His choice!"

"WHAT?! Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shi-"

"LOVI!" Feliciano has to basically shake his brother to get him to stop his mantra. "Calm down!"

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?! I either become a prisoner with the creepiest person on earth for the rest of my life, or kill half my people! I don't give a fuck about the kingdom, but I can't let him kill _you_!"

"You don't have to go!"

"Yes, yes I do, or you'll-"

"No, I mean you _really _don't have to go! I have a plan!"

"A-a plan?"

"Sí, a plan! The last ball we had was a masquerade ball, yes?"

"Yes, but what does that-"

"Perfetto! Just close your eyes, and no matter what, keep them closed!"

"Wh-"

"Just trust me!" Lovino grumbles, but complies. Feliciano turns and grabs an ornate vase from a pedestal behind him. He smiles.

"Lovino, you'll make a great king, okay? Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Wh-what? Where is this coming from?!" Feliciano chuckles.

"Just listen. And keep your eyes closed!" He adds. "Like I was saying, you'll do great! And don't worry, you'll find someone who'll put up with your attitude, just like I do! So…" his voice begins to waver and he swallows thickly, before starting again. "Hey Lovino… Can you fill in for me at work tomorrow? Tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow, and forever and ever… can you?" His brother is so shocked by what Feliciano is saying that he can't respond, just move his mouth in silent protest. "...Grazie." This breaks the spell, and as Lovino begins to say something and open his eyes, Feliciano brings the vase down on the back of his brother's head. Lovino falls forward against Feliciano's chest, unconscious, and the younger Italian lets the vase crash onto the ground, shattering into pieces. "...Mi dispiace." He whispers, smiling softly. Glancing over at a young man who has just turned out of the servant's quarters, he beckons him over. "Please take my brother to his room. Can you do this?"

"S-sí, but your Highness, what are you-"

"Not anymore. I'm not 'His Highness' anymore. I'm just Feliciano Vargas. Or rather, Lovino Vargas. A prisoner." And with that, he summons up as much courage as he can, more than he ever has before and walks back into the ballroom. Clearing his throat, getting the attention of everyone in the room, and, sending a glare around the ballroom, letting the guests know to not say a single word, he raises his voice and says loudly.

"I'm Lovino Vargas! It's me you want!"

…

"You didn't!" Matthew exclaims, hand over his mouth.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Let my brother get taken away? I couldn't live with myself if I let that happen! I may be a coward, but family is the most important thing to me!"

"Then how are you still here? I thought Sadik succeeded."

"He did. And I'm getting to that! Be patient!"

…

Sadiq's cold gaze lands on Feliciano, and the young boy stiffens, terror overtaking him. However, he shakes it off as best he can, returning the cold stare.

"You?" Sadiq says, and suddenly disappears, only to reappear in front of Feliciano, and the Italian lets out a surprised squeak, not expecting it.

"Y-yes, I am. I-I mean, fuck off! Of course I am! Is that stupid mask of yours ruining your eyesight or something? I'm clearly Lovino!"

"I'd recognize that foul mouth anywhere." Sadiq says after a long time. Feliciano lets out a sigh of relief, worried he might've been caught if he was too polite. "So we meet again, little Lovi! Ready to go?"

"D-don't fucking call me that! And I'm only going because of your threats, a-asshole! That's low!" Sadiq glares at Feliciano, who wishes he could just wither inside of himself. Instead, he glares at the Turkish man, giving his angriest, meanest gaze, hoping it's somewhat like Lovino's. The older man holds out his hand.

"Whatever you say. Hope you said your goodbyes! That's the last time you'll ever see them again!" Feliciano gulps, reaching for the outstretched hand, just as he hears a cry coming from the hallway. His eyes widen as he recognizes Lovino's angry voice and he quickly takes Sadiq's hand.

"L-let's go, already!" Lovino has just turned the corner, and is in time to see his brother look back at him, a scared expression on his face, but he forces himself to smile bravely at his older brother. Lovino's eyes fill with tears as the two disappear just as he lets out a loud cry.

"FELIIIII!"

…

"That was the saddest cry I have ever heard." Feliciano says, looking at Matthew. "And it still haunts me. I don't ever want to make him sound like that again. He was so upset."

"Yeah. I'd be the same way if Alfred did that to me. And I'm sure he'd do the same for me."

"I don't regret my decision though. Besides, if he went, he never would've met Antonio! And those two are so happy together!"

"I still can't believe he originally thought Antonio was a girl."

"We all did! He made a very pretty girl!" the two laugh.

"So then what happened?"

…

Feliciano winced as his brother's voice resounded in his head yet again. That cry had hurt. Not because he was basically betraying his brother, but because it had sounded so sad and lonely.

Sadiq had dropped him off in a huge tower in the middle of nowhere, telling him he'd visit every month to bring new food and water. "I don't want my little prize to die, that'd ruin the point I'm making!" But other than that, Feliciano was on his own.

It was a tall stone tower, it had to be at least 50 feet in the air, around 5 stories tall, not including the room he was in and the tall steeple at the top. In all, it was around 75 feet. Feliciano couldn't help but think that Sadik had made this tower specifically for getting revenge on his brother. The tower had a wide window on his floor, with a view of the forest beyond, and the windows opened very easily. However he was much too high to escape, and even though ivy snaked up the side of the tower, Feliciano had never been very good at climbing, ignoring the fact that the ivy ended around 5 feet before reaching the window. He couldn't reach it, even if he wanted to. There was also no door into the tower, he had looked. Oh, how he had looked. He had spent the entire first 3 hours in the tower searching for a way out of it. He hadn't found a single trapdoor, even after tearing the place apart, and he couldn't see a door from his room, but he was also too afraid to look too far out of the window; he didn't want to fall. Finally giving up on getting out, he had taken in the room. It was rather spacious for a tower, not as small as he had expected. A bed was tucked onto one side, a big bed, with four posts and large fluffy pillows and a soft mattress. On the opposite side was a cupboard, which had been stocked up with canned foods, as well as a stove and fridge. Bookshelves lined the walls of one side, with topics ranging from fantasy to non-fiction. There was a table and chairs in the middle of the room, and a cabinet with art supplies on the other side.

It was nice. But it wasn't home. And Feliciano couldn't help but find himself missing his own bed, or rather his brother's. He hadn't slept alone in years. He had always hated how lonesome it made you feel, and right now, he felt more alone than he ever had. And when he was sure that Sadiq wasn't coming back, he curled up on the bed, hugged his knees, and cried himself into a fitful sleep.

…

"And now I add the salt! Now to just let it sit and boil!" Feliciano smiles at the small animal sitting next to him. A storm had happened a few weeks ago, and a small bluebird had gotten trapped inside his tower, injuring it's wing in the process. Feliciano had cared for it and nursed it back to health as best he could, and when it's wing had healed, it had decided to stay. He had named him Cielo. Cielo would always come back to him, and he was currently telling him how to make pasta. But it just wasn't the same, and he couldn't help but smile sadly at his new -and only- friend in this place.

Feliciano had been locked in the tower for almost three months now, and as the third one drew to a close, he dreaded Sadiq's monthly visit. Each time he came, he was worried he would be discovered. He had no doubts Lovino would be searching for him, but he doubted he would find him. Resigned to his new life, Feliciano had done his best to make do, making pasta as often as he could, reading all the books, covering the pads of paper and eventually the walls of the tower with his doodles and portraits and landscapes. He had always been a gifted artist, his parents told him he got it from his grandfather. He had loved showing off his finished works to his family, servants, subjects, anyone really, but now… Well, the only person he could show them to, he didn't want to.

_RATTLE._

He jumped at the loud sound, startled out of his own little world in time to see the water boiling over and Cielo frantically chirping and flying around. "Whoops! Looks I got a little distracted. Heeheehee, sorry Cielo!" He says, smiling at his little friend. The little bird flies to him and perches on his head. "You're like Gilbert's bird! I think you'd like him." Feliciano babbles on as he starts to clean up the mess. "He's small like you, and yellow, still a chick. His name's Gilbird. I should introduce you!" He stops.

"Oh. That's right. I can't." Feliciano's warm brown eyes open, something they rarely do, and tears are already swimming around in them. His hands grip the edge of the countertop tightly, turning his knuckles white. "I can't go. I have to stay here. I'm not free. For Lovino. Was it worth it?" He wonders, his first words of doubt since he landed in this predicament. "Should I have done this? I'll be found out eventually, right? What was the point, then? I just wanted Lovino to be safe, but what about me? I'm not safe." Big round teardrops trickle down his face and plop onto his hands, his face contorted in sadness and pain. "Not here. I'll never see mom or dad or grandpa or Lovino or any of my friends ever again! I don't want this! I don't like this! I wanna go home!" And for the first time since his very first night in the tower, he breaks down and cries. Unlike his crybaby attitude back in Italia, these are very real. He kneels down on his heels, still gripping the counter, and sobs. "I wanna go hooooome!" He cries, his little bird nuzzling his cheek, trying in vain to calm the small Italian boy down. And then something unexpected happens.

"Hallo?"

A new voice. Not his own and not Sadiq's. This one is deeper, more stern, with an accent that he couldn't quite place. But it's the fact that no one else is supposed to be in the tower besides him that scares him.

"V-Ve~!" Feliciano cries, jumping ten feet in the air before turning to look at the strange man. He's tall, taller than Feliciano, with slicked back light blond hair and light blue. His pale skin seems to glow in the setting sun behind him and he holds himself with an air of regality, although his clothes suggest otherwise. Although his face is frowning, Feliciano can tell that that's just how it normally looks. He stares at the man, who stares right back.

For Ludwig, at first he thinks he saw an angel. Then he realizes that, no, this boy is not an angel. Handsome chestnut hair framing his face, warm light brown eyes, smooth pale skin, a strange hair curl, a simple white shirt and black pants, barefoot, handsome, handsome man. Who is crying, he realizes.

"Ah, es tut mir leid, I startled you. If you don't mind my asking, are you alvight? You're crying." Feliciano's eyes widen, and he quickly rubs his eyes, trying in vain to make his tears stop flowing. Realizing he's failing miserably, he hesitantly approaches the blond man, before throwing his arms around him. "V-vhat are you-"

"M-mi dispiace! I-It's been so long since I've s-seen someone! I'm happy!" The boy's voice stutters coming out, and the blond's eyes soften. He lets the strange Italian hug him, even patting his back as well. After a few minutes, the brunette pulls away, sniffing a bit. "Mi dispiace." he says again. "I'm Feliciano. Feliciano Vargas." He sticks out his hand, offering a greeting.

"Ludwig," the blond says, taking the outstretched hand and shaking it. "Ludwig Beilschmidt."

"From Suprasi?"

"How did you know?"

"Same last name as Gilbert."

"Ah yes, I'm his adopted brother. A pleasure, Feliciano. Now vhy are you in zis tower in the first place?"

"How did you get to this tower in the first place?"

"Ah. Good point. I'll tell you if you tell me."

"Ve~ okay! I think it's okay if I tell you, Ludwig, I don't think you work for Sadiq."

"You mean ze wizard?"

"Sí! I'm here taking the place of Lovino!"

"Now I remember vhere I know you from!" Ludwig exclaims suddenly. "You're zhe youngest prince of Italia! I heard about vhat happened."

"So you do know! I'm here instead of Lovi to appease Sadiq so he'll leave our kingdom alone! I'm lucky that last ball was a masquerade, or it wouldn't have worked! Ve~ I couldn't let Lovi come here!" Feliciano smiles sadly. "He wouldn't last a minute alone. He'd probably piss off Sadiq too much and get killed. What kind of fratello would I be if I let that happened?"

"But aren't you scared in here?"

"It's a lie if I said I wasn't! But… It's my princely duty. I don't have much say in the matter. I'm just doing what I have to!" He says, smiling at Ludwig. "Now how did you get here?" Ludwig gestures to the window.

"I climbed zhe ivy. And zhen I used zese." He pulls out small daggers from his pockets. "I vanted to know vhat a tower vas doing here in zhe woods. So I came to look. And now I've found zhe missing prince. Your bruder vill be ecstatic."

"NO!" Feliciano has grabbed Ludwig's wrists tightly. "Non è possibile! I mean, you can't! Sadiq will find out too! Who knows what will happen to my kingdom, my people! And Lovi! I can't stand it if something happened to fratello! Per favore! Don't tell anyone, Ludwig!" The blond stares at Feliciano, and the seriousness on his face, before sighing.

"Ordnung. But I vill visit you as often as I can, alvight?"

"Sí! I'd like that very much!"

"Good. But I need to go now, I must return to zhe inn before it gets dark. Gute nacht, Feliciano." He offers a smile, before returning to the window.

"Buona notte, Ludwig!" The Italian smiles back as the man descends the tower. When he's sure he's gone, Feliciano lets a happy squeal, flopping onto his bed. "Isn't this great, Cielo?! I have a friend! And he's going to visit me more! Maybe this won't be so bad anymore."

…

"So that's when you first met Ludwig?"

"Sí!"

"That's so romantic! Was he the one who rescued you from the tower?"

"Mmmm, if I told you, that would spoil it! Be patient Matteo!"

…

The next week was much better for Feliciano. He spent every day with Ludwig, talking about anything and everything. The two both enjoyed it thoroughly, Feliciano teaching Ludwig how to cook pasta, and Ludwig in turn telling Feliciano stories about his kingdom and all the missions and journeys he had had as a prince of Suprasi.

"I'm actually from Raymeng, you know."

"What, really?! The fallen kingdom?!"

"Ja, I was rescued by Gilbert vhen I vas 9 and he vas 14. He insisted on bringing me back to zhe castle vith him, and because of zis, I escaped zhe civil vars that destroyed zhe entire country. I don't know vhat happened after I left, but I've never vanted to go back." Ludwig had some pretty incredible stories from his life in Raymeng, as well as after and Feliciano loved to sit and listen. At the end of the tenth day with him, Feliciano warned him.

"Ludwig, don't come tomorrow! Sadiq is visiting tomorrow! You absolutely cannot come, okay?"

"But Feli, if I come, I could-"

"No! Promettimi! Promise me you won't come!"

"..."

"Per favore, Luddy!"

"...Alvight."

"Grazie! Grazie, grazie, grazie!"

...

And so the next day came and Sadiq arrived around 5 in the afternoon, a wide smile on his face and a large bag of food slung over his shoulder.

"How's my favorite little Italian?" he says teasingly, dumping the food on the ground and grabbing Feliciano's face. The young man growls and slaps his hands away, not entirely acting this time.

"F-fuck off! Stupid mask bastard!"

"Spiteful as ever, I see. You should be grateful I bring you food! What would you do without me?"

"Not be here, that's what!"

"But then I'd be sad! After all, you're mine." He pulls Feliciano close.

"I-I thought you said 'If you can't have me, no one can.' Are you going back on your word? 'Cause you still can't have me!"

"But I'm tired of waiting." Sadiq hisses in his ear. "Haven't you ever heard of Stockholm Syndrome?"

"Wh-what are you-"

"See, that's my plan. Eventually you'll learn to love me. Isolated with no human contact aside from me, you'll grow so desperate, you won't mind. I've been patient. It's been 3 months. I'm tired of fucking waiting!" HIs voice escalates, turning the last part into a scream, and he shoves Feliciano onto the large bed.

"H-hey!"

"Sessiz olun! You don't get a choice anymore!" He advances, a hungry look in his eyes, primal animal instincts edging their way out around him. Feliciano whimpers, backing away on the bed as best he can.

"St-stay away from me, fucking bastard, or I'll-"

"Or you'll what? Don't think I don't fucking know." Feliciano pales.

"C- cosa?"

"You're not Lovino. I know. I've known from when I first saw you. I just thought this worked just as good to hurt your brother. You're much cuter anyway. Imagine his horror when he finds out I've not only taken his brother, but also his virginity!" Sadiq cries, finally speaking aloud what he intends to do. And then he's on him. Feliciano shrieks as Sadiq grabs him roughly, restraining his arms above his head. Tears are flowing down his cheeks, and his legs are kicking and fighting, doing their best to avoid whatever is coming next. As Sadiq manages to undo the button on his pants, Feliciano can't help it.

"LUDWIIIIG!" He sobs, hoping, praying that somehow, somewhere, Ludwig will come.

"Ludwig?" Sadiq mutters, momentarily pausing. That's all he gets out, before a fist connects with the side of his face and he's propelled into the wall by the sheer force of the blow. Feliciano watches wide-eyed as he smashes into the harsh stone, before looking in the direction of the fist. A familiar man stands there, breathing hard, his normally handsome face twisted in rage.

"L-Ludwig…" Feliciano whispers. His tears well up again, and he throws himself onto the blond. "Ludwig! I knew you'd come! I didn't know how, but I knew!" The man hugs him back.

"I'm glad I did. This bastard needs to be put in his place. I couldn't just leave you, Feli. Now stand back."

What ensues next is chaos. Sadiq throws himself onto Ludwig, and the two grapple. For each fist connecting, another two are thrown, for each blocked, another connects, a blur of movement around the room, crashing into the furniture, pummeling each other, violently, as Feliciano stands against the wall near the window, worried for Ludwig and at the same time, hoping that this will be the end. And then Sadiq is shoved off of Ludwig- right next to Feliciano. And he doesn't waste any time. Grabbing the startled Italian, he pulls him close and draws a knife from his belt.

"Don't move, Loverboy!" Sadiq growls. "Or your precious little Feliciano will be the one paying the price." Ludwig growls angrily, but doesn't move. "That's more like it! Now that I have your attention," he starts, smirking cruelly."You're going to leave. By jumping." He gestures to the window. "Go on!"

"No!" Feliciano cries, but is smacked by Sadiq.

"Shut up! Now go!" He orders the blond. "Before I take your disobedience out on this one!" Ludwig says nothing, instead moving to the window, next to Sadiq.

"Nooo!" Feliciano whimpers, tears filling his eyes for a third time that day.

What happens next is… unexpected. Like a flash of lightning, Ludwig has grabbed Sadiq's hand with the knife, wrenched it away from Feliciano and propelled it into Sadiq's own chest. The older man stumbles, shock on his face, letting go of Feliciano in the process.

"Y-you…" He can't say anymore as blood trickles from the corner of his mouth. Letting out an animalistic growl, he shoves forward onto Ludwig before collapsing on the ground, dead, in a growing pool of crimson blood. And Ludwig, knocked off balance by Sadiq, catches his foot on the window. And falls out. Feliciano lets out a loud shriek as he watches Ludwig fall from the window. He rushes to the side of the window, his tears flowing freely.

_THUD._

There's a sickening _CRUNCH_ as Ludwig hits the ground, unmoving.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Feliciano sobs, gripping the tower, before vaulting over the wall. He's freefalling until he manages to grab one of the vines of ivy, slowing his fall to an off-kilter skidding down the side of the tower, landing hard on back. Pain flares up in his right leg and shoulder, but right now, he doesn't care. Scrambling over to Ludwig's side, he lifts up the man, holding him against his body. "L-Ludwig?" He whispers. The man's blue eyes flutter, landing on Feliciano.

"F-fe...li.." He chokes back. "Mir… leid… I just wanted… to help you…"

"S-silenzio! Don't talk! W-we'll get help, s-so please don't-"

"Feli… Ich liebe… dich." The man's broken voice has become hushed.

"T-ti amo, Ludwig." Feliciano whimpers out. Ludwig smiles faintly, before his eyes flutter closed, and his head lolls to the side. "L-Ludwig!" Feliciano cries. "No, don't close your eyes! Please! Wake up!" His sobs are almost unintelligible, and his mind knows that Ludwig will not wake up, but his heart refuses to believe it. "Wake up! Risvegliare! Per favore, non posso vivere senza di te!" But Ludwig does not wake up. And Feliciano can't bear it. "Per favore…" He whispers, his sobs overtaking him. Leaning down, hesitating for only a moment, his lips touch Ludwig's in one of the most heartfelt kisses he has ever had. It's brief, but incredible, and it only makes Feliciano cry harder. And then for some reason, Ludwig begins to glow softly, almost unnoticeable, and it doesn't get any brighter. But Feliciano notices.

...

Far above the two on the ground, a man hovers in the air, smiling. "Much better!" And then he disappears.

...

Feliciano didn't notice this, he was too busy watching Ludwig. The glow fades and for a moment, nothing happens. And then the man's eyes open. Holding his breath, Feliciano watches as the blue crystals land on him and a smile lights up Ludwig's face, a truly rare sight.

"Feli…"

"Luddy…"

And for a long time, the two simply stare, smiling at each other. And then they're kissing. A long, wonderful, enticing kiss, the warmth of their bodies entwining, fireworks flying through their mind's, the kind you only feel with your true love. They stay this way for a long time in the dazzling sunset, before they pull away, breathless. Ludwig is the first to speak.

"Feliciano, ich liebe dich."

"Ti amo, Ludwig! Nei secoli dei secoli!"

…

"Wow…" Matthew breathes. "That's an incredible story, Feliciano."

"Ve~ and it's all true! So see, I can sort of relate to your predicament. And I doubt this Beast will actually hurt you."

"Why is that?"

"Heehee, I can't tell you! Just trust me." Matthew smiles.

"The rain's stopped."

"Shall we go back?"

"Yeah. I'll trust you."

"Good! Now let's go, before Ludwig gets any angrier."

* * *

**Mecaira: America**

**Raymeng: Germany**

**Suprasi: Prussia**

**Italia: Italy**

**Aethila: Hetalia**

**...**

**So that was story #4! What'd you guys think? You appreciate my effort put into this? Heehee, I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Sorry to all you Turkey fans for killing him! And making him the bad guy. He did try to kidnap Romano in the anime, so I decided he'd suit the role of 'villain'. I'm sure Greece agrees with me! And yeah, I did the cliche true-love's-kiss thing. But it was romantic! And fitting!**

**So the next story is Beauty & the Beast, PruCan version! I honestly haven't decided whether I ship PruCan or Franada yet. Oh well. For a title, I was thinking 'Canadia & the Beast'. And I realize I spelled Canada wrong, that's the point.**

**See you guys in Story 5!**

**Reviews are love :) & love is happiness :D**


	6. The Frog Prince

**A/N: So I lied about the pairing. This is actually France x Jeanne D'Arc. Canadia and the Beast is in progress, but I'll be taking a little break from this story to solely focus on Life Lessons. It's a difficult story to write because even though I have the ending completely planned, I need to fill the middle part still. I have to completely immerse myself in it or not at all.**

**That being said, this story is certainly not done yet. It's just a break. There will be at least two stories after this PruCan and SuFin, and I'd like to do a RoChu one as well. This is just a shorter story to tide you guys over. It takes place around 3 years in the future by the way.**

**Please enjoy The Frog Prince!**

* * *

"-and then he said 'At least my eyebrows aren't the size of elephants!' I don't even know what elephants look like!" Arthur was drunkenly complaining to Francis- again. For as long as the two could remember, when they needed a drink, that was who they called. Didn't matter that Francis was the King of Frecan and Arthur was not only King of Anglend but also a dual ruler of Mecaira, and that Frecan and Anglend were almost always at war. Nope, Arthur would just poof himself to Francis' castle, and the two would go to a local pub. After all, it was a well-known fact that Frecan was home to the best wines in existence.

"Elephants are big and gray, though not very hairy. Frankly, I think your eyebrows are more similar to fuzzy caterpillars."

"NO ONE ASKED YOU, BEARDY!" Francis just chuckled as Arthur went into one of his drunken rages.

"My my, does little Alfred know you get like this? Talk about a turn-off." Suddenly Arthur slumped back into his seat, head smacking the table.

"I'm not even sure I can turn him on any more. Lately he's been so… distant. Won't even give me the time of day. I'm asleep when he goes to bed and when I wake up, he's already gone. I haven't seen him in ages… What if… What if he doesn't love me anymore? He hasn't even told me does since he woke me up…" Glancing at Arthur, Francis has to stifle a laugh. The Englishman looks so depressed, his talk about Alfred sobering him up.

"Don't worry, mon ami," Francis pats Arthur's back. "I'm sure Alfred is just busy, that's all." Angry, Arthur sits up, smacking Francis' hand away.

"What do you know?! You're just trying to make me feel better! What do you know about love!" Expecting a similar outburst, when he doesn't receive one, Arthur stares at Francis curiously. The Frenchman just smiles sadly back at him.

"I know much about love, Arthur."

...

"Merde! Stupid witch… Changing me, my beauty, into, into, into _this_! How _could_ she?!" Francis hopped along through the rainy garden, angrily cursing the old lady.

…

"_You cruel little duke! How dare you talk to an old woman like that!'_

"_M-madame, I did not mean any-"_

"_Oh yes you did! You must learn manners!" With that, the old woman snapped her fingers. A cloud of green smoke surrounded Francis and when it cleared, a large green frog sat in the place of the duke, it's large blue eyes blinking in surprise. "You'll change back when you've learned your lesson. When you've loved." Muttering to herself, the old woman walked away._

"_...spell?" Francis murmured, hands suddenly flying to his mouth when his voice came out like nails on a chalkboard. "Mon dieu what happened to my wonderful silky smooth voice?!" He looks at his hands. "What happened to my luscious manly hands?!" Hopping over to a puddle ("What happened to my regal long legs?!") he glanced into it and shrieked. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY GORGEOUS FACE?! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

…

He hadn't stopped screaming for 10 straight minutes.

"Just because I told her that shade of green is _not_ her color. I was being helpful! No one in my kingdom should be a fashion disaster! Where even am I? I remember going through the castle gates, I think." A noise catches his ear, and he looks up, noticing a young girl kneeling by a pool.

The girl has a youthful face, and short golden blond hair falling to her chin. Sparkling blue eyes stare in wonder at the pool in front of her, a curious smile on her lips. Francis' eyes widened as he recognized her.

"That's the princess!' He hopped over as quickly as he could.

"Excusez-moi princess, but what are you staring at so intently?" The girl jumped a bit, head whipping around to look at the duke-turned-frog. Eyes widening, they quickly narrow.

"A frog? How can a frog talk?"

"I'm a magic frog, if you must know. Pretty special, eh?"

"I'll admit I've never seen something quite like you before."

"So what are you looking at?" The princess turned back to the pool.

"Do you see that strange glistening at the bottom of the pool? I was wondering what it was, but I can't reach it, and I can't dive in either. Father will kill me if I ruin one more dress." Thinking quickly, Francis responds, eager at the potential date.

"Well Princess, if you allow me a meal and a place on your pillow, then I shall retrieve that item for you, for I would like nothing more than to spend time with you, my beautiful Princess Jeanne." Thinking this over, she finally nods.

"I must warn you that my father won't be too happy, but I see no reason to not grant this. I'll allow it."

So with that, Francis leaped into the pool. Swimming to the bottom (which is quite easy for a frog), he reaches the object. _So this is what it is? _A beautiful golden pendant in the shape of a fleur-de-lis lies half in the mud in the 10-foot-deep lake. Grabbing it, he swam back to the top and resurfaced. Jeanne smiles wide, grasping the necklace.

"It's beautiful! Thank you, Sir Frog!"

"Sir Frog?"

"Well I don't know your name."

"Oui, it's better this way."

"Really? Well alright. Come here, let's return to the palace." Jumping into her outstretched hand, Francis is carried away. _Stupid old woman, _he thinks. _This will be easier than I thought._

…

"NO YOU CANNOT BRING A FROG IN HERE!"

"But father, I made a promise to him!"

"I don't care, a filthy animal is not allowed in the castle!"

"But father-"

"No means no, Jeanne! Get that _thing_ out of my sight!" Defeated Jeanne returns outside.

"I'm sorry, Sir Frog. You heard my father."

"Oui, I did. I suppose it's a no-go then…" His voice trails off as he realizes he'll have to spend the rest of his life like this. At least until the king dies, because he's not setting his sights lower than royalty. Watching this talking frog completely deflate, Jeanne feels some sympathy for him.

"Wait here, alright? I have a plan." Without saying another word she rushes into the castle, leaving Francis hopelessly confused.

"Quoi…? I suppose I shall wait then…" Sitting down, as best as a frog can do, he looks around. The castle gates look so much larger because of his size. The intimidating stone walls guarding the royal D'Arc family tower above him. Sighing, he rests his head in his hands. And that's when the sentry on duty comes across him.

"What's this? A frog?" He approaches. "What an odd position for a frog to be in," he says, lifting him up. "Sorry little guy, but I need you to leave. His Majesty the King hates animals."

"Non, I must wait for the princess." Francis replies before he can stop himself. Slapping his hands over his mouth, he silently cursed himself as the guard's eyes widen.

"Mon Dieu! A talking frog! How did you come like this?!"

"A witch, of course. What else?" Francis sighs, no way to undo the damage.

"A talking frog… This is perfect! I could fetch a pretty penny for you!" A grin spreads across the soldier's face as dread creeps onto Francis' own.

"N-non, you don't want to do that! I'm not actually a frog! I'm a duke! You can't!"

"Oh sure, and I'm a fairy princess. You're forgetting our size difference. What're you gonna do, hit me? With those little feet? Nice try. My shift's just about over anyway. Looks like you're coming with me." Grabbing Francis around the middle, he marches down the castle road and into town, Francis struggling all the while.

"Oh this is bad, this is bad, this is bad." He mutters to himself, not very loud. He doesn't want another situation to come up. "What am I to do if he really does sell me to someone? They'll dissect me or roast me or-or; I don't even want to think about it. I suppose I didn't need to be so harsh to that woman… I could have phrased it better…"

…

"_OH MON DIEU! WHAT IS THAT, A SWAMP MONSTER?!" He cried, staring at the quivering shape on the side of the path through the marsh. It turned to look at him and he sighs in relief. "Oh it's just a woman. Dieu merci."_

"_You impudent brat!"_

"_Madame, swamp green is NOT your color. I'd advise something in a royal blue that detracts from your grotesque gray skin. It looks yellow in this light."_

"_WHY YOU!"_

…

"Oui, that was not the best phrasing. And now I'm about to be dinner for some low-class peasant. Merde."

"Excusez-moi!" A loud voice startles him out of his train of thought. _I recognize that voice… _Indeed he did, for it was none other than the princess. The guard jumps and glances at the frog.

"You weren't lying…" Francis smiles. Scowling, the guard continues. Grabbing him by just one of his legs, he mutters "You make any noise, this is getting broke, hear me?" Without getting a chance to reply, the sentry turns and faces the princess, hiding Francis behind his back.

"Oui, Your Highness? What can I do for you?" He asks in a gentle, loyal, trustworthy sounding voice. _What scum people can be…_ Francis thinks in disgust.

"Have you seen a little green frog anywhere? He's about this big," she says, pantomiming a small size with her hands. "Oh! And he has blue eyes. Strange for a frog, don't you think?"

"Very strange. Unfortunately, I have not seen one Your Highness." _H__ow can someone lie so easily?_

"Would you be willing to help me look?"

"I'm very sorry, but my darling daughter is sick. I must get home immediately to take care of her. My wife and I are having a difficult time affording medicine for her, so I must watch over her." _Lies._

"Oh I'm very sorry about that! That's awful! Here," she replies, shaking something out of a bag. A few gold coins clink into her hand. "Is this enough for her medicine?"

"Yes! Thank you My Princess, this means so much to me!" _I can't take this anymore! Screw broken legs, it'll heal! _

And with that, Francis clears his throat and yells "YOU LIAR!" Startling both the princess and the guard.

"Sir Frog…?" The princess says as the guard curses.

"I told you to be quiet!" He yells, yanking the frog out of hiding and tightening his grip on him until _CRACK. _Francis shrieks as his leg snaps in two. Horrified, the princess quickly retracts her hand with the gold. Clenching her other hand into a fist, she slams it into the guard's face. Much harder than a one would think a princess could punch.

"The Captain of the Guard taught me," she explains, catching Francis as the guard flies backwards into a nearby building. "Are you okay, Sir Frog?"

"Oui. I appreciate your concern." However his voice is halting with pain and she can clearly see one of his back legs at a weird angle.

"One moment." She says, setting him down. Reaching up, she unties her hair ribbon. Kneeling next to him, she wraps his back leg in the soft light blue cloth. "Is that alright?"

"Much better." He replies. Placing him on her shoulder, Jeanne marches over to the fallen guard.

"You," she begins, her gaze cold and steely. "Are dismissed from the guard service. Get out of my sight this instant. Before I get truly angry." Whimpering, he runs away as fast as he can. "What exactly happened, Sir Frog?"

"Well, I was waiting for you when the guard came and heard me speak. He wanted to sell me. You're not going to sell me, right?" He says, voice raising an octave at that last part. She simply laughs.

"Of course not! You and I have a date, remember? I was changing into my town clothes and getting money. Now then, shall we eat?"

"But what about your father?"

"My father can stick it."

"A princess should not speak like that." he replies, laughing.

"I know. Do you care?"

"To be quite frank, I like it."

"Well then," she says. "You'd be the first."

…

That night, Francis lies awake, staring at the vast ceiling above him, once again morphed by his size.

"So the rumors were true." He murmurs, glancing at the princess' sleeping form.

It had been circulating through the kingdom that the princess, the only child of the royal family, had proclaimed that she was going to become a captain of the army, rather than marry. All her suitors disliked her tomboyish attitude and flamboyant personality. Each one was turned down on the spot, if they ever had a chance to begin with. She had verified at dinner that she was going to lead the charge in the next battle. Rumors of war with the neighboring country of Anglend were gaining backing, and it was only a matter of time. Francis had never quite believed it, but now he did.

"I don't get it, I think this girl is wonderful." He says to no one in particular. "She's quirky, yes, but who isn't? I think she is beautiful, and that tomboy attitude is very attractive on her. Today was wonderful, minus the broken leg. I wish I could spend an eternity with her… But I don't even know how to break this curse. When I've learned to love...? Surely that's what this is. But I remain a frog. Damn witch." Sighing, he gets up, and limps over to the windowsill, staring out at the night sky lit with stars. "This girl is the first one that I've truly cherished… I've learned my lesson. If only I was human again. If only my love could be returned."

Not noticing the figure in the window across from their room in the inn, he returned to the bed, falling into a peaceful sleep.

Grinning, the woman muttered to herself. "So you've learned your listen, eh? Very well then."

…

Blinking his eyes open, Francis shifts, almost landing on Jeanne. His face softens into a happy smile as he watches her chest rise and fall in the early sunlight, her face close to his own. Although she looks really small…

"No way!" Jumping out of bed, he rushes to the mirror. Looking into it, he sees his own handsome face, shaggy blond hair, stubble and hopelessly blue eyes staring back at him. He's wearing the same loose white shirt and black pants he had the day before. Smiling wide, he laughs heartily, also noting that his leg is healed too. "So that old woman really did turn me back! She even healed my leg! She's not so bad." His loud exclamation was enough to wake Jeanne up. Groaning a bit, blinking in the bright sunlight, she sits up and her eyes land on the man sitting on the bed. She lets out a shriek of surprise, Francis turns to look at her, and his smiles falls.

"Non, non! Princess, it's me! It's only me, I'm not going to hurt you!" Furrowing her brow, she squints, eyes landing on Francis' own blue oceans. Blinking in recognition, she speaks.

"...Sir Frog?"

"Actually, it's Francis, Your Highness. Duke Francis Bonnefoy."

"You're that suitor who was due to arrive yesterday that never showed!"

"Oui, that's me. Unfortunately I had a run-in with a witch. She turned me into a frog, but the spell was broken."

"I see." Sighing, she grasps her hands together, looking away, a sad look on her face. "I very much enjoyed our time together. So much so I wanted to stay with you… But I suppose you wouldn't want to do that with a girl like me, yes? Like the rest of them…"

"On the contrary," he says, scooting closer to her. "I'd like nothing more than to stay with you. You confound me, Princess, but in a good way. I never know what to expect with you. I've dated and courted many a lady, and while they all are beautiful, not one can compare to you. Your personality is like no other, your beauty outshining the brightest star. In the single day I've spent with you, I've fallen more in love than I ever have." He offers her his widest, most honest smile, one that is rarely seen. She smiles back, and laughs.

"My, my, Duke Bonnefoy. Are you planning on courting me?"

"Actually, I plan to marry you."

"That's a very blunt statement."

"I believe in honesty."

"Well then. That makes two of us."

…...

"Wow." Arthur says. "I-I never knew that. It sounds like she's a lovely girl and wife." Francis just smiles sadly.

"She was."

"Was?"

"Yes. 2 years later…"

…...

"NO! I won't allow this, Jeanne! I can't bear losing you!"

War had finally been declared on Anglend, and had been going on for a year. Frecan was nearly bankrupt, and the people were tired of fighting. They were planning a final charge on Anglend's forces, in a desperate attempt to end the feud. Jeanne herself had declared she would lead the charge.

"Francis, I've told you! I must do this! I can feel it. I am meant to lead this charge."

"Can't the Captain of the Guard do it?"

"It must be me. I have this feeling, Francis, one that I can't explain." She says, holding his hands, half in her battle armor. "If I lead the charge, we will win. We _will_ drive them back. We can _end _ this. Don't you want peace?"

"Of course I do, but-"

"Have faith, Francis. We'll see each other again. I'm sure of it." She smiles at him, and he sighs, releasing her hands.

"You know I can't go against that face. I have faith in you." Nodding, she walks to the door, pulling her last armament on. "Jeanne?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"And I you."

…...

"She certainly was correct. The war was ended with that."

"We haven't had any conflicts since then either." Arthur comments.

"That's because of our relationship. If the kings are friends the countries are friends."

"I suppose that makes sense."

"It was an impressive battle, one with the fewest amount of casualties on record."

"My kingdom only lost 127 men. Out of a force of 3,000, you're correct."

"We lost 58 of the thousand men that set out. Including Jeanne. She was rushed back to the castle as fast as possible, but she was dead by the time we got there. She lied to me. It was the one time she lied. She knew she wasn't coming back. I think I knew it too. There was no way she would. And yet she went anyway, even though she knew. I could have stopped her. I should have. But I chose to believe her, because she never lied to me before. She believed in honesty. She lied." Arthur watches in silence as Francis' head lowers into his hand and a few small tears hit the counter-top.

"I'm sorry, Francis."

"It's not your fault, mon ami. You were not yet king. But I know of love. And I will never love another quite as much as her. No one even comes close. All I can do is wait for the day we meet again. Because that part was true."

"I understand. I love Alfred, truly I do. Even though it seems he doesn't feel the same way anymore. He even forgot our-"

"ARTHUR!" The door to the pub bursts open, revealing a soaking wet and out-of-breath Alfred. The rain outside adds to the uneasy atmosphere as the blond's wild eyes flicker around the room before landing on Arthur and Francis' table. Arthur stands from his seat, his chair pushing back, green eyes wide in surprise.

"A-Alfred?! What are you doing here?!"

"I should ask you the same thing!" He says, as he marches over to their table. He has a sad look on his face, and it's clear that he's exhausted. "Why are you in Frecan?! Do you know how worried I was?!"

"L-like you would care." Arthur replies, turning his face away to hide the blush spreading across his cheeks.

"What are you saying, of course I would! Especially today!"

"W-why today?"

"Because! It's our 5 year anniversary after all!" Arthur finally looks at Alfred, his emerald eyes welling with tears.

"I thought you forgot." He whispers. Alfred sighs, smiling.

"Of course not. Why do you think I've been so busy lately? I was making your present."

"You _made _my present?"

"Yeah." Kneeling down, he takes Arthur's hand. "Arthur Kirkland, thank you for making me the happiest married man for five wonderful years. I pray we'll never be apart and stay together for the rest of our lives. No matter how hard times get, I'll have you and you'll have me. No matter our fights, I'll always love you." He opens the small box he was carrying to reveal a ring. The ring is copper, a beautiful smooth red-brown, shaped like a tree branch wrapped into a circle. Leaves of pure emerald and peridot line the edges, creating a truly one-of-a-kind ring. Sliding it onto Arthur's other ring finger, he stands and kisses his forehead as the shorter man begins to cry, wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck.

"Did you rehearse that, you git?"

"I had plenty of time while searching for you."

"It's beautiful. Thank you, Alfred." Pulling back so they can look at each other, they smile, sharing a deep heartfelt kiss as the rest of the pub bursts into applause. Breaking apart, Alfred slings his arm over Arthur's shoulder and leads him out of the pub. Stopping at the door, he turns back and signals to Francis.

"Thanks for watching him for me, Francis."

"Any time, mon ami. Happy anniversary, you two. What a coincidence." He whispers that last part.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing." Smiling, he waves as the two blonds leave the pub.

Returning to his unfinished glass of red wine as the chatter goes back to normal, he smiles. Reaching under his shirt, he pulls out a small golden fleur-de-lis and looks at it. Holding it in his hand, he squeezes the shiny pendant, kissing the top of it.

"Happy anniversary to you, my darling Jeanne. We shall see each other again soon enough." And for a moment, he swears he can see her sitting across from him, smiling as innocently as when they met.

_I love you, Francis._

"My dear Jeanne. I will love you as long as I live."

* * *

**A/N: Tada! That was The Frog Prince! The name should need no explanation. There's not a lot of French, but**

**Oui: Yes**

**Mon Dieu: My God**

**Dieu merci: Thank God**

**Quoi: What**

**Mon ami: My friend**

**I think that's it. As for country names,**

**Frecan: France**

**Anglend: England**

**Mecaira: America**

**So that was the final chapter for a while at least. The one after this one is a timeline for those who are curious. I had to include UsUk guys, I'm sorry. I ship them really hard. My OTP. So yeah I included that. Did I touch your feels with Jeanne and Francis? I hope so. Feels are nice. And so, I will see you guys later!**

**Reviews are love :) & love is happiness :D**


	7. Timeline

**Alright, to give everyone a better understanding of time in Aethila, I've constructed a timeline for everyone. Hope this will help! I also used made-up years and the months give a relative time in-between all the events. I included ages too.**

**...**

**March 1263: Francis (17) meets Jeanne (16)**

**June 1265: Jeanne dies (19)**

**November 1265: Feliciano (16) is imprisoned in the tower**

**January 1266: Feliciano (17) is freed from the tower**

**April 1266: Arthur (18) meets Alfred (17)**

**April 1266: Arthur (18) is awoken**

**August 1266: Francis (20) is crowned King of Frecan**

**November 1267: Antonio (21) meets Lovino (20)**

**December 1267: Alfred (18) and Arthur (19) are married**

**June 1268: Antonio (22) and Lovino (21) are married**

**June 1268: Feliciano (19) and Ludwig (20) are married**

**August 1269: Arthur (21) and Alfred (20) visit Anthauli**

**September 1269: Feliks (18) is turned into a human**

**February 1270: Feliks (19) and Toris (21) are married**

**March 1270: Arthur (21) and Alfred (21) return to Mecaira**

**December 1272: Francis (26) and Arthur (23) talk in the bar**

**...**

**The current storyline is actually around October 1269, but since I'm taking a short break from this story, I'm posting a shorter chapter taking place in the future. Hope you enjoyed my stories up until now! There will be at least two more stories, PruCan and SuFin. See you guys in a little while!**


End file.
